


Youth

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Daughter. And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones. 'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs.<br/>Setting fire to our insides for fun. </p><p>Theo tries to make amends for his past. He finds his salvation in Malia. Unbeknownst to her, she finds hers in him.</p><p>DISCLAIMER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Light- Florence + The Machine

_He changed his clothes calmly, feeling their glares, hearing their insults. One ridicule after the other. He was used to the loneliness walking the narrow hallways, eating at same the lunch table, and sitting in class. And though the teachers never stopped it, their body language told him they knew._

_Closing his locker, he put his bag down as one of the boys bumped into him._

_“You’re excused.” His firm tone caused Theo to snap._

_“Dude, you bumped into me.” He shut his locker. “not my fault you don’t have the motor skills to go around something.” He gripped his backpack straps tightly._

_“I can go around I just step over trash.” The boy was being encouraged by his friends. He could handle this. One more year and he would be done with this place. He would be successful and they would be trying to make ends meet._

_“Whatever.” He walked off slowly. The guy’s words were getting harder to ignore._

_“Go on Raeken, walk away. Punk ass. Just like your dad. No wonder why your slut of mom left him.” His legs became heavy. He stopped, trying to slow his heavy, rapid heartbeat. Their laughter. Their cockiness. It fueled this rage inside. Turning around slowly, the room silenced. All he could see was red as he had the boy in his grasp against the locker. He was going to wipe that smirk off his face……._

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

 

Theo let the question linger in the air, waiting for his father to answer. But no words were spoken. The middle aged man kept his stiff expression while gripping the steering wheel tighter as they drove down the endless interstate to a new home.

 

“Dad. I’m sorry.” His desperate plea went on deaf ears as the man kept his eyes forward. For weeks, he was giving him the silent treatment.

 

Lately, all he seemed to be good at was disappointing his father. The man who sacrificed his life to become the best single father he could since his mother left them 6 years ago without warning. No calls. No birthday cards. No money sent afterwards. She washed her hands of them.

 

For years, they held onto so many unanswered questions.

 

Why didn’t she want them anymore?

 

Was it something that they did?

 

Those years forced him to become a realist. It wasn’t them. It was her. But that didn’t stop the anger and shame he carried. Nor did it stop his peers from his old school from bullying him.

 

That place. Those boys. It was pure hell. He grew tired of having to ignore their comments. Their stares. Before he knew it, he had one of them pinned up against the locker, punching the living crap out of him. Enjoying seeing the blood ooze from his lips and nose. Watching the boy gasp for air as two security guards broke them up.

 

He didn’t want to revisit that dark, psychotic place ever again. A place where he didn’t care about the severity of his actions. That boy had a broken nose, bruised lips and a chipped tooth because of him. and he was expelled. Luckily, the boy’s family didn’t press charges. But he still lost. Not only was his mom still gone but now he was moving across the state. At least it happened at the end of the year rather than the beginning. They would take the whole summer to get adjusted to Beacon Hills.

 

The father wished he had the right words to express how he felt about his son’s instability and their uprootment. When he received the call from the school, he wasn’t expecting to hear the principal and vice principal’s authoritative tones. He was doing so well in school since his freshman year, he thought he’d won another art contest. Neither was he expecting to sit in a conference with his son, the other boy and his family and the administration. Theo should have told him that he was getting bullied rather than to take matters in his own hands. But as the parent, he should have asked. He remembered Theo by his side with remorseless eyes.

 

“Theo. I’m not mad.” His proper accent caught his attention. At that moment, he was caught between a rock and a hard place because he had to discipline him as a parent. But he understood why Theo acted the way he did which was why he took up for him in the conference. His son was no savage like how they portrayed him. And he promised to sue the school for negligence on their behalf.

 

“Yes, you are. I’m mad at myself.” The two ignored the constant honking from the drivers on the interstate. They were driving slow hoping to not miss the correct exit. “What I did…..”

 

“What you did was wrong. But I didn’t do my job either. I tried my best to shield you from your mother’s actions and I failed you. I should have known that me just being there wasn’t enough for you. And I’m disappointed in you. But it’s not in just you. it’s me too.”

 

“I didn’t want you to worry…..”

 

“No. Whatever you want to say, just don’t because you can’t keep giving me these excuses. You can’t keep using your mother’s absence over and over again. we’re both hurt by this but we’ve got to let it go. You aren’t the only one in pain and put in a volatile situation.” Theo took a deep breath, eventually nodding his head.

 

“It won’t happen again. I promise.” His father was a great man who knew a lot of people. And thankfully he called in a favor to help him get enrolled in a new school with a clean slate.

 

“It better not.” His voice softened. “I remember that night when she left. How I came in your room and held you. and what did I tell you?”

 

“That it’s now me and you against the world.”

 

“It’s still like that Theo. Me and you. Nothing will ever change that. Maybe this is a good thing. A new place where you can draw inspiration. Maybe there will be local art contests where you can enter to keep yourself busy this summer. In the apartment complex we’re moving into there seems to be teens around your age who you can fit in with….”

 

“Dad when have I ever fit in with new people or people in general?”

 

“Maybe you can try now.” He said. Theo shrugged as he turned towards the window, looking at his hands. How could he let one guy infuriate him to the point where he could have lost his gift? He didn’t know the strength he possessed but he could have easily broken his hand. And without them, he would have nothing.

 

His father talked about this place like it really had something to offer. How could a small California town measure up to the big city? There was no promise here. But how could he complain, when he was the reason for this.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

The hard seats and white walls were neither a luxury to her or her husband. She sat across from him as the dirty glass separated them. Months had passed, but the anger still remained. How could this be the man who she fell in love with? But it wasn’t him that she fell in love with, it was his lies.

 

Gripping the phone, Corrine had found herself getting used to guards walking around. And the different families crying. But she didn’t have anymore tears. Neither did Peter because he didn’t cry. He didn’t miss them. yet she was here. While he still wasn’t learning.

 

“So how have you been?” Peter didn’t have a chance for another apology. This orange jumpsuit was his for a while now. But he knew he deserved to be here unlike loving wife and his daughter. At least, he didn’t taint them with his actions.

 

“Alright for a wife who has a shitty husband. Who has to be a single parent. But then again, I guess I always was. You were there, but were you ever really there?” this place was already breaking him. His eyes were hardened and he was losing weight.

 

“I don’t want to do this now. I have 15 more minutes. And I can’t keep saying I’m sorry.” He was punishing himself enough, but they don’t believe him and they shouldn’t.

 

“I don’t want another sorry. I don’t know what I want anymore.” Her uncomfortable posture was hurting her back. “I don’t even know if I want to come here anymore.” His heart jumped at this. She was his only connection to the outside world. To his heart. The half of heart he had. He placed his hand on the glass.

 

She pretended to not see it. Damnit why wasn’t she strong enough for this?

 

“Corrine, please?” He was waiting for her hand.

 

“I can’t Peter.”

 

“Well then, can you tell me how Talia is going? She hasn’t answered my calls.”

 

“She’s fine.”

 

“What about Malia, did she get the letter?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Has she opened it?”

 

‘Yes.” Through all the hate, she still loved him enough not to crush his spirit. “but she hasn’t talked about it, and I didn’t read it to respect her space.”

 

“Thanks for that.” The phone cut off as guards came on the other side to get the prisoners. It took a heavy stomach to watch your husband get handcuffed and taken away. And all she could do was hang up the phone, grab her things, and leave.

 

TWTWTW

 

The silent, optimistic man got out his truck smelling the clean air. His eyes were on the nicely bricked complex. He casted his eyes on his son. Their new motto should be, “expect the unexpected”.

 

“Home sweet home.” Theo’s cynical tone didn’t go unnoticed. It matched the intensity of the wind blowing. He started taking bags from the U-haul trailer. Luckily, they traveled here last weekend and began to move most of their things in their apartment.

 

“One day you will mean it.” The old man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he grabbed bags as well.

 

Walking inside the two story building, they noticed some of the colorful tenants tending to their own business.

 

Well this wasn’t going to be boring after all.

 

“Deucalion….” The father and son stopped as they headed towards the stairs. Turning around, the man found himself offering a smile to the small framed, ebony haired, fair skinned tenant.

 

“Marin.” So this was the Marin Deaton who helped him, who his father spoke highly of. He owed this woman everything.

 

Deucalion dropped his bags, hugging her. It had been a while since Theo saw his father act this openly around any woman. If anyone deserved a fresh start it was him.

 

“Hey Theo.” She gave him a hug as well. “How are you two holding up?”

 

“Fine. Thanks for helping us. You have no idea how much.” Theo smiled, noticing his father’s starry eyes.

 

Last time he came, he’d missed her, but was able to catch up with Alan, like old times. But now she was here, looking even more beautiful than before.

 

“Duke. It should be me thanking you for everything you did for me. You were always there when I needed you.” Her gracious smile made the man blush. “So do you need any help?”

 

“Nah.” Theo could not believe his father was passing up the opportunity to talk to this woman. She was beyond gorgeous and looked good for her age.

 

“Ok then. You know how Alan is. He hates late rent. But he does take care of this place. I’ll see you two later.” She waved.

 

She was just as beautiful now as she was back then. Even yelling and with tears in her eyes. He remembered that night when she came to him and Alan after finding her husband in bed with another woman….

 

“So when are you going to ask her out?” Theo walked up the steps. “ It’s obvious, you’re both into eachother.”

 

“Theo you shouldn’t be asking me questions like that.” Deucalion looked carefully at the numbers on the door. Dropping the bags, he grabbed his keys. The two knew that statement meant he didn’t want to talk about it.

 

“Well at least you can tell me how you met her? was she before Kali? She had to be before.” He leaned against the doorframe while his father still fiddled with the doorknob. He was pretending like it needed his full concentration.

 

“Welcome to our new home.” The old man ran his hand through his hair. His son hated when he ignored his questions, but he wasn’t focused on some unrequited love. He placed the remaining bags in his room as Theo followed suit.

 

“I’m going to go get more bags dad.” Theo walked down stairs. The apartment was way better than their old home. New carpet and new cheery wood floors. Plus the cabinets and counters didn’t have cracks. They were doing better already.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Malia headed out the door, seeing new bags across the hallway. Today was the day. And it hurt because it made it more real that Allison and her family had moved away and weren’t coming back any time soon. But that was life and she and Lydia had to suck it up and keep going.

 

She was a very irreplaceable person. And when Marin told their moms that a single father and son were moving in, they just hoped they could get along with them just as well.

 

Walking down the sidewalk, she noticed a boy around her age struggling with two boxes. He wasn’t going to make it with this wind. She approached him taking one box in her hand without words. Were her actions creepy?

 

“…….Thanks.” He eventually found the right words. Judging from her nonchalant demeanor, cut up shorts and combat boots, he would have never guessed she would be friendly.

 

“No prob.” She shrugged it off, following him. “I remember what it was like for me and my parents to move in here. It can get kind of crazy, especially on the first floor, which is why we moved to the second floor.”

 

“good thing I live on the second floor then.” He stopped at the stairway. “You can give that back to me. I don’t want to stop your day.” He noticed the little muscle on her arm, her shoulder length hair with loose curls and bright hazel eyes.

 

“You didn’t. I’m just on my way back to my job because I left my wristlet there. And you could probably care less.” She immediately shut up, misreading his stare.

 

“No. I just wasn’t expecting you to help me back there.”

 

“Well don’t get used to me doing real nice things for you.” Her cynical laugh was rewarded with a smirk. “So I take it you are across the hall from me and my mom. Are you Theo or Deucalion?”

 

“Theo. Corinne or Malia?”

 

“Malia.” She stated. Marin definitely could keep the tenants informed. He had the perfect gelled hair and the perfect biceps, but she couldn’t overlook the not so perfect scars on his right hand. “So what do you have in these boxes anyway?”

 

“My artwork.” Intrigued, she put the box down. This girl was a nosy one for sure. but she was awed the minute she opened the box.

 

“these are beautiful.” She stated the obvious. Of course he knew how good he was. She continued to search through the various sketchbooks of animals and nature. The wolves and night sky had so much detail. Their blue, yellow and red eyes seemed so life like. So much color.

 

“Thought you said not to get used to you being nice to me.” She only put the sketchbook back in the box, picking it back up again leading him up the stairs. “You know my dad does the same thing to me, ignore my comments.”

 

“Gee I wonder why?” She rolled her eyes placing the box down as the older man came to the door, with a container in his hand. Her mom’s container.

 

“hello.” The girl was shocked at his proper accent.

 

“Dad this is Malia. She helped me carry all my crap up here.” She tucked her hair behind her ears. She saw where Theo got his beautiful, daunting eyes.

 

“Hi Mr. Deucalion.” She put her hands in her pocket.

 

“Well it seems like you are as sweet as your mother. Another neighbor dropped off a dish and your mother’s homemade queso dip along with it. And tips on how to survive this place.” He couldn’t wait to eat it.

 

“Yeah, my great grandmother is from Spain and she never lost her culture. She passed down as much as she could to mother. So that is definitely better than the store brand.”

 

“Cool.” Theo simply said as Deucalion watched the two.

 

“Would you mind giving my son a tour later?”

 

“Umm. Sure. Why not?” She couldn’t say no, not when he asked so nicely. “See you later Theo. Mr. Deucalion.”

 

“You can thank your old man later son.” Duke placed a hand on his shoulder. “I told you we are going to be fine here.”

 

“Dad, after everything I did. I just want to fly under the radar and make it to graduation.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

It wasn’t so much that she needed her wristlet. It was locked up safely in her work locker. She just didn’t want to be home when her mother got there. She didn’t want to hear her mother try to convince her to read this letter she had for about a week now. This letter that once she opened, she couldn’t go back. And there was a part of her that did want to go back. Back to when she was younger and more naïve. Back to when she believed her father’s lies about him wanting to be a better person.

 

Her father had a knack for breaking and entering. And for some reason, her mother still loved him. despite the arguments and booking, she didn’t want to give up. No. This wasn’t faith, this was foolishness. Her father was a criminal. It was an immutable fact.

 

“There you are.” She pulled the wristlet from her locker. Her job. The community center was the best thing that could have happened to her. Before this place, she didn’t think she had anything to offer. She didn’t have Lydia’s genius or Allison’s hunting skills. But this place finally helped her see her potential in helping others and dancing.

 

It was her passion and teaching to all age groups helped her communication skills more than she would admit. It took her a while to get used to people outside the center. And she hoped she wasn’t being too standoffish in conversation with Theo. He seemed to actually be pretty easy-going. She had never seen a pair of eyes that color before. They were like grey blue.

 

“Malia?” She heard her name being called from the other room.

 

“Yeah Lydia.” She watched the red head search for her keys in her purse.

 

“I didn’t happen to leave my…..never mind found them.” She showed them triumphantly.

 

“The purse zero. Lydia Martin 4.” She snickered at Lydia’s “screw you” expression. “Just kidding. You sure are cranky. Is it because Stiles isn’t here with you today?”

 

“And why would I be upset about that?” Why couldn’t girls and guys just be friends? They had a lot in common from making sly remarks and eating peanut butter cups. They’ve enjoyed being around each other since they were little but that didn’t mean feelings were there.

 

Right?

 

And if they were, it’s not like she would act upon them. after Allison left, she couldn’t afford to lose another friend. Stiles was her anchor. Her rock. Her first call. Jeopardizing that was not a question.

 

Not even if it felt good every time he touched her or heard her name from his lips.

 

“Because you two are attached at the hip. I swear it’s like you both panic when the other one isn’t around. You two have this creepy psychic connection where you both know what the other is thinking or where the other one is….”

 

“I don’t panic.” Her face said otherwise. “we’ve known each other since the third grade. And us knowing where the other is called texting and social media.” She informed. “And just to answer your question. He just drove up in his jeep. He can take us both home.” She offered.

 

“No. I walked here and I can walk back.” She checked her phone to see the missed messages from her mother. Lydia took a deep breath. Two months had passed since her close friend’s life changed. She couldn’t keep it inside any longer.

 

“That’s code for I don’t want to be around anyone. Lia. We’re worried about you. I mean you still won’t talk to us about your father…..”

 

“What is there to talk about? he’s in jail for two years because of his mistakes. Because he would rather steal from hard working people rather than work hard for himself. Because he could care less about the reputation of his wife and child. Because he can lie with a straight face. This is all his fault. His fault. His fault. And mom refuses to believe his actions.” She didn’t mean to yell at her.

 

It wasn’t her she was screaming at. It was her parents. She was so sick of being disappointed by them in different ways. Her father was the scum of the earth. But her beautiful mother was too good of a person. She wanted her to have both her parents in her life but only in a healthy way. she wanted to have a stable family.

 

“I’m here. Scott and Stiles are here. Even Allison through Facetime.” Lydia rubbed her back, hearing the occasional sniffle. “We aren’t leaving you, ever.”

 

“I just need more time to process this. But time isn’t on my side.”

 

“Luckily we are. And we’re taking you out bowling tonight. But first. Let’s go home because I need to change from this dress.”

 

Her friends had good intentions for her, but she didn’t know if she wanted to endure the smell of rented shoes and food. Nor did she want to hear laughter from anyone. Even if it had been a while since she had done so herself. Her phone was on silent for a reason as she sat in the backseat of Stiles’ jeep. Her mother was still calling her, and she kept ignoring her. She didn’t mean to be disobedient but she was trying to avoid another breakdown like earlier.

 

“You know we don’t have to go bowling. We can watch movies.” Lydia huffed in annoyance at Stiles’ attempt.

 

“if we do, she will want to watch her type of movies and not Star Wars.” Stiles didn’t know where her agitation came from. Maybe she had a bad day at work.

 

“I wasn’t going to suggest Star Wars, Ms. Know-it-All. It can be whatever you want.” His eyes caught Malia’s through the rearview window. “What’s wrong with you?” Lydia was on edge and her thoughts were a mile away judging by her folded lips.

 

“Nothing.” Lydia thought back to the previous conversation. She couldn’t like Stiles. Nor love him for that matter.

 

He was clumsy, goofey, nerdy Stiles. The guy who loved using sarcasm. The guy was different than Jackson and Aiden, even Scott. The guy who was her comfort every time something bad happened in her life. Like when her parents divorced in middle school, he slept over with her every night for the first three months. Natalie practically made him her child as well.

 

Or freshman year when his father got shot in the line of duty, she remembered how she held him as they waited in the hospital for word of his recovery. That was the longest night of their lives. Their families were so close. They were like brother and sister. Yeah, brother and sister nothing more.

 

Crap.

 

“Lyds, can you just tell me what’s wrong?” Her startled eyes were scaring him. Malia laid her head back in frustration. These two were going to make her sick.

 

“nothing is wrong.” The realization just hit her that she was in love with Stiles Stilinski and she didn’t know what to do with it.

 

“Guys can you please stop arguing for one second?” The agitation was detected in her voice.

 

“sorry.” Lydia rubbed her arm, ignoring Stiles’ questionable eyes on her. She saw the concern and something else. It was a look that no guy besides him gave her and she found herself loving it and hating it at the same time. “But Stiles is right. Whatever you want to do.”

 

“I don’t want to be home, but I don’t know if I want to bowl. And my mom knows that I’m with you guys.”

 

“and she will knock until we answer the door.” They all remembered times where Malia would get in trouble and her mother would bust through Lydia’s door pulling her by her ear and speaking in her native tongue.

 

“And like every time, I deserve it. Even now. But I just want to breathe.” Stiles pulled up in the apartment complex.

 

“Well it looks like your mom isn’t even here, so we lucked out.” The three of them got out the jeep.

 

“Isn’t it the day the Raekens’ come?” Lydia pulled out her key as they walked through the hallway.

 

“Yeah. Theo and his father seem pretty cool.” Malia informed. “He’s super talented too. You should see his artwork.”

 

“Dutifully noted.” Stiles caught the intrigue she had for the new tenant while Lydia opened her door.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Deucalion leaned against his son’s door frame. His room was coming together with the different music posters pinned on the wall. His easel stood in the corner and his paint was on one of the various shelves while his trophies were on the others. He watched him plug in his laptop and printer. He was going to have to thank Marin personally for helping enroll Theo at the school she worked at.

 

“Dad I never really told you the truth about why I hit Reed like that.” The man was just staring at him. It meant he wanted to talk to him about whatever was on his mind.

 

“Do I need to take a seat?” Theo’s stiffness told him yes. “You know you don’t have to tell me. I know it was about your mother. and most likely the truth.”

 

It took so long for him to come to grips with the fact that his ex wife left him for one of his old co-workers. How the two were sneaking around for a whole year before he saw the signals. He was so blind. He was literally the laughing stock behind closed doors and the inside joke at the break room.

 

“He called Kali a slut. But that didn’t set me off.” He sat beside his father on the bed. “I mean, that hurt like hell when he said that. But then he started talking about you. how you were a weak man.” He was hearing those harsh words over again. “That you were pathetic and no wonder why she left us. They can call Kali whatever they want, but not you.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me this sooner?”

 

“Because you were so angry with me and thought I was going back to old ways again. I didn’t think you would believe me.” He looked at his scarred hand. “Do you?”

 

“Yes. Theo you are no longer the liar and manipulator anymore and I’m glad you matured.”

 

“I was pretty terrible wasn’t I?” He bit his lip.

 

“You were a handful but now you are becoming a man. And don’t let what happened at your old school be a deciding factor in your future. Focus on your artwork and on getting a job.” The two walked to the kitchen, staring at the different foods their neighbors dropped off. “We are starting off great already. Look at all this.” The two began to rearrange the refrigerator. “I still need to go get juice and eggs. Want to come with me?” Theo rubbed his shoulder. “I get it you want to be by yourself for a little bit. But please try to make friends. Just one.”

 

“Alright dad.” He hugged the man, closing the door behind him.

 

His dad had to accept the fact that he wasn’t this friendly person. He was alone and he liked it better that way. People lied and hurt each other for selfish reasons. Getting close to someone only led to betrayal and let down.

 

 

 

 


	2. Lost Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lost Boy- Ruth B

Malia and Stiles laid on Lydia’s bed while she got ready in the bathroom. She was trying ignore his questioning eyes while she scrolled through Instagram. It was like watching paint dry waiting for him to speak.

 

“Can you please just say whatever the hell you want to say?” Stiles rolled his eyes at her blunt remark.

 

“you know I don’t have Scott’s tactfulness or Allison’s…”He began to search for words.

 

“subtle manner.” She volunteered as he tilted his head annoyingly. This was a sign for her to let up. He was trying. “Sorry.”

 

“It wouldn’t be you without your honesty. But I do care about you. How are you really holding up? Me and Lydia talk about how you keep things to yourself because you don’t want us to see how you really feel. And you don’t have to do that.”

 

“Like I told Lydia. It’s hard. My mom visits him every weekend and I haven’t been there since his sentence started. I can’t endure walking through that hallway and talking to Peter through a phone, with other people there.” She put her phone down.

 

“We can come with you. If you don’t want to go with your mom.” Lydia came out the bathroom with jeans and a red crop top. Lydia blushed at Stiles’ eyes. She didn’t realize she was matching with his red hoodie.

 

“I can’t ask that of you guys.” Malia sat up as Lydia got in between them. Her body relaxed when felt Stiles’ arm wrapped around her waist. It was instinctive to do so. During the divorce, it was the only way she could go to sleep.

 

“Yeah we can. My dad’s the sheriff remember.” Stiles caught his breath when Lydia placed her hand over his.

 

“I’m not ready yet. And mom wants me to be so bad.” She sat up, looking at her best friends together. How could they both not see how much they were in love with eachother?

 

“Then tell her that.” Lydia said. “You’re her daughter and she loves you. of course you two are like oil and vinegar sometimes but eventually you two come to a compromise. Give her some credit.”

 

“You’re right. I just…”She hugged herself. “the minute I open up my mouth, I’m going to say something insensitive and an argument will start. I don’t want to argue. So I will just avoid it as long as possible.”

 

“Well then tell me how long that’s going to work.” Stiles pushed up closer to Lydia, admiring her braid.

 

“Sure Stiles.” Malia rolled her eyes. “You are the one who uses sarcasm as a defense mechanism and you have to right the judge me about how I should feel.” She shot back, getting off the bed. Lydia closed her eyes while the two bickered. Not again.

 

“I’m not judging you. we have all had our share of hard luck so we know ignoring it isn’t going to make it go away. My dad getting hurt made me see that. Malia we aren’t kids anymore. We’re eighteen now. And if we know better then we do better.” He explained himself. “I didn’t mean to make you feel like I’m judging you. Sorry.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry that I jumped on you without listening to you first.” She bit her lip. She really was her mother’s daughter.

 

“It happens. So what did you decide?” he got off the bed missing Lydia against him.

 

“well, I think bowling might actually be good for me.” She could use this opportunity to release her anger on some pins.

 

“that we can do.” He extended his hand to Lydia, helping her up.

 

“You two should write a book.” Malia’s comment made the two blush.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Theo grabbed one of his sketchbooks and a pencil. For two weeks, he hadn’t drawn anything, and his mind was still a blank. So best thing he could do was just doodle and hope something came out of it. Turning on his music, his mind traveled as his hand became its own engine. He thought about Malia’s hazel eyes, long lashes and her beautiful lips. Dropping his pencil and book, he looked at the structure of her face. What the hell was he thinking?

 

His dad was right about one thing, he needed to get out of this apartment. Making sure he had his keys and phone in his pocket, he sent his dad a quick text. Opening his door, he saw Malia with this couple who had an obvious height difference. Their eyes met making a silent hello.

 

“O Theo. These are my best friends Lydia and Stiles Stilinski.”

 

“Hahaha.” Lydia sneered. Stiles rubbed the back of his neck. Was it that obvious he was in love with her?

 

“My last name is Martin.” The three of them exchanged hellos. Stiles gave him a suspicious look. He was a nonchalant pretty boy. Like Jackson. Aiden. Lydia and Malia definitely noticed it even though they tried to act like they didn’t. He didn’t stand a chance once again. but like the other times, he would be ok. As long as Lydia was happy.

 

“My mom and I stay in apartment 222.” She offered as Stiles put his arm around her shoulder. Malia bit her tongue to keep from laughing at Stiles’ jealousy. He acted the same way Lydia did when they first met her. She could never forget how the red head pulled on his arm to keep him close to her.

 

“Good to know.” His eyes caught Malia’s, then quickly looked back at Lydia. He was trying to figure out how the hot rebel became friends with the cute prissy girl.

 

“Well you look like you’re busy so, we’ll see you later.” Stiles cut the conversation short.

 

“Stiles.” Malia and Lydia chastised his curtness.

 

“Excuse my friend. He can be an asshole from time to time.” Malia bit her lip.

“we are going bowling. You can come if you want.” She tried be friendlier.

 

“I don’t know.” Theo put his hands in his pocket. Stiles’ uneasy eyes made him uncomfortable. He wanted to avoid his delusions. Not that he couldn’t see why he was territorial. Plus, he didn’t want anything he said to be misconstrued.

 

“Well I think you should come. You would be doing me a favor and I won’t have to listen to these two banter like an old married couple.” Malia couldn’t believe Stiles at times.

 

“we do not.” Lydia blushed, grabbing Stiles’ hand as they headed to his jeep. Theo only closed his door and walked with her.

 

“So how long have they been together?” Theo whispered as the two walked behind them.

 

“here’s the crazy part, they aren’t. And they’ve never dated once.” She informed. “they are extremely territorial of each other. You should have seen how she nearly bit my head off when she thought Stiles liked me freshman year.” She caught a glimpse of a smirk. “He didn’t of course.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“No.” She laughed.

 

“I could see why he would like you if he did.” It was a casual observation. She was different than the girls at his old school. She seemed to actually think about the world around her rather than what someone else told her to think.

 

“Thanks, I needed that compliment today. My life has turned so crappy.” He held the door for her, rewarded with her slight smile.

 

“Mine too. And the worst part was that I did it to myself.” They both had the same sad eyes, not ready to divulge such personal information.

 

“Well you know what they say, misery loves company.” The two stared at Stiles and Lydia walking to the jeep. “Guys, we are going in my car.” She pulled Theo with her, not giving them a chance to argue with her. “I love them to death, but sometimes….”

 

“I get it, skinny love is annoying as hell.” She agreed.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Stiles couldn’t help how he felt about her. He tried so many times to not love her. but the more she was around him, the more he fell in love with her. and the more he had to face the fact that Lydia Martin was not meant for him. He would always be second to guys who were the exact opposite of him. he had to swallow his pride and apologize to Theo because he didn’t deserve to be mistreated by him. He wasn’t Jackson or Aiden.

 

He remembered every time they broke her heart, she would come running to him. He took pride in being her guardian angel. Knowing that only he could help. And then the pain stabbed him. That was all he could be because she would never give him the chance to show her how special she really was. But that was ok because he’d rather have her as a friend than not in his life at all. It was a crippling pain that broke him repeatedly.

 

“Why were you acting like that towards Theo?” She put her seatbelt on casually. Like she didn’t know.

 

“you know I don’t take to people too quickly.” He simply said as he gripped the steering wheel.

 

“That’s bull and you know it.” Only she could call him out.

 

“Least I gave you an answer rather than dismissing you like you did me earlier. “He switched it back. She said nothing as she looked out the window.

 

“So are you going to tell me why you were upset earlier?” Stiles started his engine. Damn. “and please tell me the truth.” He drove off the parking lot.

 

“stiles, I don’t know.” She shrugged. Her hair shimmered in the sunlight. ”sometimes I have so many feelings and I can’t put them into words. And since Allison has moved, it’s become harder for me to.” It was ironic with her extensive vocabulary and high I.Q. she didn’t know to explain herself to her best friend.

 

The perfect man.

 

“and I’m not always as expressive as I should be. And I’m sorry for that.” He put his head down as he stopped at the red light.

 

“No. no. this isn’t your fault.” She grabbed his hand. “Like since Allison moved, you have been there.” She noticed everything about him. the way he licked his lips when he was flustered. How he would run his hands through his hair as a nervous habit. Even now, she heard the softness in his voice because he didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

 

“Then why can’t you tell me what’s wrong? Was it because I made you watch Star Wars again, or because I walked in on you changing yesterday?” he reddened, thinking of gorgeous her legs.

 

“Stiles we do that all the time. There is no shame between us.” She thought about how she tried to be unfazed by his growing abs that one time.

 

“then just say it.” He waited. “please.”

 

Right now didn’t feel right to her. She wanted to have this conversation in a room and not to rushed by traffic. She wanted to see those gorgeous eyes flicker with whatever he felt after she told him.

 

“I will. But not right now. Because what I have to tell you, I don’t want to be interrupted.” She assured.

 

“Ok.” Stiles frowned. He could never get used to the disappointment of not getting further with her.

 

TWTWTWTWTWT

 

“So I take you aren’t a people person.” She waited for the light to change behind Stiles and Lydia. She bit her lip awkwardly when he said nothing. That was the dumbest question she could ask. Of course the quiet skater boy wearing black who loves to draw was not talkative.

 

I mean who would when you move to a new place and have to meet new people. She remembered what it was like when she transferred highschools in the middle of her freshman year. She felt like she didn’t belong and had to adapt to a new way of life. That was until she met Scott, Allison, Stiles and Lydia.

 

“Not really.” Theo finally said. He didn’t know what made him want to go with her. “Are you?”

 

“Hell no.” She laughed at his confused eyes.

 

“Then why are you being nice to me?”

 

“Because I was once the new girl. And I felt bad for being kind of…what’s the word?”

 

“Tart.” He instantly said, putting his hands in his pockets. “It’s no big deal though. Everyone has their own personality.”

 

“Guess so…..” The awkward silence in the air was unbearable.

 

“Look about that tour comment from my dad. You don’t have to do that. He wants me to desperately make friends because he…..”

 

“He’s your dad. And he thinks he knows what’s best for you.” She finished. “My mom is the exact way. It’s like she doesn’t actually……”

 

“Really know who you are. And that sucks because they should. They are our parents. They should know us better than we know ourselves.” He began speaking without thought.

 

“Yeah.” She gripped her knees, waiting for the light to change. “Sounds like ours need to join a club.” Her eyes caught his again.

 

“Or maybe just leave us the hell alone. I know they love us but. I don’t know what I’m trying to say.” He rubbed his temples. He wondered what she would think of him if she knew why his family moved here. She had no idea that she was driving a kid who just escaped probation by the skin of his teeth.

 

“I know and just like you, I can’t explain it either.”

 

They mentally chastised themselves for falling into an intimate conversation,Both wanted to know more about the other but that meant they had to talk about it. So instead of asking her something personal, he asked something random.

 

“Did you get your wristlet?” He tried to break the tension.

 

“Yeah. Did you finally move everything in your room?”

 

“Yeah.” He said.

 

“You know at my job. The community center. We are looking for teen mentors for our younger boys. Some of them need guidance and just a friend who they could talk to. Someone who understands what they are going through. You should come and check it out.”

 

“I guess.” His tone was more dismissive.

 

“Theo you don’t have to lie. If you don’t want to do it, just say it.” She was a blunt person and had no problem with people being that way with her.

 

“I’m not saying yes or no. But I will keep my promise to check it out.”

 

“that’s all I ask.” She parked the car, seeing Stiles and Lydia wait for them outside. “so are you ready to enjoy a boring game of bowling.”

 

“I need boring.” His lips tugged a little bit. It was the first time she saw another emotion from him.

 

“My dad used to take me bowling before….” He paused with his hand on the door. How could he let his guard down that easily?

 

Malia waited for him to finish his sentence, but it never came. He only left her in the car. And the little grin on his face was replaced by the stoic, emotionless expression.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

He laced his rented shoes, with Stiles’ unrecognizable eyes on him. This was a bad idea to come here. Why did he say ‘yes’ ? Then he looked at Malia grabbing some shoes from the employee and found his answer. Damn those hazel eyes for evoking some kind of guilt within him. It was kind of reminding him that he wasn’t this monster. And that he was being too critical of himself, but it was hard to forgive yourself when you messed up tremendously.

 

She probably thought he was being cold towards her. He was. But she seemed to overlook it. Maybe she understood more than he thought. He admired the way she laughed with Lydia as they put their shoes on. It didn’t matter how perfect he could draw her because, it was nothing like…….

 

“o great.” He muttered as Stiles approached him. and he made his statement with an aggressive stance. “Look I don’t know what it is about me that you don’t like. But I” He began.

 

“I actually came to apologize to you.” Stiles stood before him. Slouching his shoulders, he looked him in the eye. His pride and ego were taking a hit, but Theo needed to hear this. “I was out of line for dismissing you like that.” Stiles held out his hand.

 

“Thanks for that.” He shook his hand. “And by the way, red heads aren’t my type.”

 

“Good to know. But she’s a strawberry blonde.” Stiles only licked his lips. Even the new guy could tell.

 

“Why can’t you just tell her? Obviously, she feels the same way about you?” Not that it was his business.

 

“No she doesn’t. She sees me as this puppy.” He looked at her selecting a lane for them. She took this game very seriously. And Malia squealed with agrivation every time she changed her mind to which lane she wanted.

 

“No. she doesn’t.” Theo observed. This was why he wished he didn’t have feelings. This guy was hurting because he thought his friend wasn’t reciprocating his feelings. He himself was hurting because his mother wasn’t reciprocating his feelings.

 

Malia tried not to look so intently at the two boys talking. It was good to see them get along. She would rather be over there than with Lydia being scattered brained. Ever since that conversation earlier…..oh so that was it.

 

“Spill Martin.” She folded her arms waiting. Lydia stood still with her infamous lip fold. Her eyes finding Stiles, who quickly looked away from her.

 

“you were right. You and Ally were always right.” She began to put their names in the machine.

 

“You should get that monogrammed on a t-shirt you know.” Malia nudged her. “so what are you going to do?”

 

“I have to tell him. if I don’t then I’ll explode. But I made the mistake of starting to tell him, but I couldn’t finish. That could have been the stupidest thing I could have done because Stiles’ paranoia has him thinking that I have to tell him something terrible. Now it’s awkward.”

 

“It doesn’t have to be. Besides he’s here with you so it can’t be that awkward between you two.” She waved her hand for them to come join them.

 

“He’s not here for me Lia. We are both here for you. you are more important than our drama.” She hugged her.

 

Theo watched the two girls. Though he wished he didn’t have feelings. There was part of him who wished he had the opportunity to have someone he could trust beside his father and himself.

 

“so how are we going to do this?” Stiles avoided Lydia’s eyes. He couldn’t focus with them on him. Green with flecks of gold.

 

“Boys verses girls.” Malia grabbed a ball as they followed suit. “Prepare to lose.” She expertly swung the ball down the lane. Jumping up at the clashing pins. “Strike.” Theo rolled his eyes as he grabbed a ball.

 

“Good for you.” Malia squinted her eyes at him. So the new guy was competitive and sarcastic. He was also a little cocky too. So was she. “This is easy.” He swung the ball down the lane. He found himself hoping to get a strike. “Damn.” One stood still in the alley.

 

“It’s ok. We can’t all be winners.” Malia chuckled, her and Lydia gave eachother high-fives. “Some of us are losers.” She rested her arm around him.

 

“Haha Hale. you won’t be saying that for long.” He playfully threatened as the two saw Stiles and Lydia stand apart, trying to act like everything was fine.

 

“Guess it’s my turn.” Stiles watched Lydia grab the green ball. She remembered how when she was dating Jackson and Aiden, she would hide the fact that she was really good. All to boost their egos. They saw her as this trophy and she found herself wanting to live up to that image. But not anymore.

 

But Stiles didn’t want her to be the trophy. He wanted her to be herself. He saw her as bright. Which she was. But he helped her believe in herself. That she didn’t need to please anyone but herself.

 

“Come on. Come on.” She watched the ball slowly roll down the alley, catching momentum. Swinging her arm up in the air, she grinned at the strike. “Beat that Stilinski. Malia we are so kicking their asses.” The boys exchanged an annoyed look.

 

“I can try.” His eyes were glazed with desperation to know what she wanted to tell him. She promised with her eyes that she would. Anxiously, she watched him swing the ball down the lane. It took years for her to teach him how to bowl properly and she embraced him when he got a strike.

 

“Guess all that practice helped.” He felt like home in her arms. He didn’t want to let her go.

 

Malia and Theo watched them together. Neither of them ever had someone who they felt that strongly about. And they imagined what it would be like to. Who was going to put up with her blunt remarks or his nonchalant demeanor?

 

“Are they always like that?” Theo sat beside her.

 

“You get used to it after a while. They are good people though. I can’t wait for you to meet Scott. He is visiting Allison his girlfriend...that’s the girl who moved out of your apartment. She’s real sweet. She is our mama bear.”

 

“and he’s the papa bear.” She nodded. “So do you guys usually do this a lot?” He tried not to make her feel uncomfortable under his stare, but he liked the sound of her voice.

 

“do what?”

 

“Hang out?” Malia didn’t know how to take that question. At first she thought he was being a sarcastic jerk, but he wasn’t. He was distant because he didn’t have any friends.

 

“Yeah.” He only put his hands in his pockets. It was like he exposed this secret he didn’t want to. And she would not make a big deal out of it. “So want some nachos?”

 

“Yeah.” He was grateful she skipped the probing questions. For now at least.

 

“Come on. Lydia and Stiles are so wrapped up in each other, they won’t notice.” The two walked to the food counter. “Thanks for coming with me.” She said.

 

“You don’t have to say it like I’m doing you the favor. We both know I owe you one.”

 

“no problem.” She frowned.

 

“What wrong?”

 

“Just that after this, I have to go home. I don’t want to go home.”

 

“Surprisingly, neither do i.”

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Corinne sat on daughter’s bed. This was all her fault. From Malia’s disdain towards her to her failure as a mother. Eyeing the growth chart on the doorframe, she relieved those years watching her daughter mature into the strong moraled young woman she was today.

 

This wasn’t supposed to be her life. Peter was supposed to be able to do right and be there for both of them. And she was supposed to be the good mother and wife.

 

Peter, the man who wasn’t healthy for her or Malia.

 

Looking at the letter on her nightstand, it was still unopened. And she couldn’t blame her for that. And she would try to tell her, but every time she opened her mouth, the exact opposite would come out. She would blame her for not being a good daughter. That was far from the truth. She just wanted her daughter to see it through her perspective. Walking to the kitchen, she wiped her eyes. She hated to cry. She didn’t even do it when she saw Peter handcuffed in the holding cell.

 

“Corinne?” She heard her name from the other side of the door. Opening the door, she hugged Marin without words.

 

“I just got your message. You said you wanted to talk. And I’m here.” She rubbed her back as they sat on the couch.

 

“And I’m glad.” Corinne tried to hold her tears, but it didn’t work. “Marin I can’t do this. I’m trying to be supportive of Peter, even though he doesn’t deserve it. And it’s hurting Malia because she can’t deal with her emotions. This whole situation is toxic to her.” Marin listened to her carefully. Alan designated her the complex counselor and the tenants took advantage of it. But Corrine was more than a tenant, she was her close friend.

 

“That it is.” She was still not used to hearing distress in other’s voices. No matter how soft or deep people talked, it was an emotion that could not be buried.

 

“I’m not asking for advice but I just want someone to listen to me.” Marin held her hand. “I’m a bad mother who put her husband before her child. And I don’t want to do that anymore, but somehow I have forgotten how to talk to my own daughter. And I need to do this.”

 

“so then meet her half way. She inherited your temper so you counteract it by staying calm. It takes practice and a strong will.”

 

“But that’s so hard to do. Especially when I look into her eyes. She has so much passion like Peter and she reminds me so much of him and I just go off.”

 

“Well then you’ve got to ask yourself do you want to lose your daughter?”

 

“No. she deserves honesty with everything Peter did to us.”

 

“Then give her that.”

 

“How can I when I don’t even know how to be honest with myself. Do you even know what its like to be in that predicament?”

 

Marin knew all to well what it was like to accept the truth for what it was. Years had passed since her first marriage. Since all the infidelity on her ex-husband’s behalf.

 

“Yes I do. It’s hard to admit to yourself that your husband is not the perfect man. And soon you find yourself trying to be better because you think you’re the problem. So you buy sexy lingerie to spice things up. You try to cook more and move your schedule around him, but it doesn’t work. It never does. Because he is who he is.” She shrugged. “A cheater.”

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know.” Her friend told her she was married before, but never went into detail about it. Until now. Marin excepted her hand, holding it tightly. It was still hard to talk about this. Especially when she thought about what she sacrificed for it.

 

“It’s ok. As the school and community center counselor I share my stories because I don’t want people to feel alone. My ex-husband seemed so perfect when I met him.”

 

“they all do.” Corrine intervened.

 

“We married so young and then it all changed. I tried to tell myself it was because of the stress too. He was a pre med major. And for a moment, I became the wife who forget the real reason for college to get an education, not get a husband.”

 

“so how did you find your way back?”

 

“Duke.” Marin corrected herself, the flutter in her heart never stopped. “Deucalion. Alan. They were both roommates, business majors and did a lot of class projects together. Being his little sister, I would always tag along. We became so close during our college years. and my ex, Marcus started to get jealous. Despite him cheating on me. Irony at it’s best.“ The bitterness dripped from her voice.

 

“And the more I talk about it, the more I get angrier at myself because I was naïve enough to think he would stop. That he would have an epiphany that I was the one for him. But as you can see I’m here alone.”

 

“You don’t have to be though.” Corrine playfully nudged her. “I’ve heard your friend is extremely handsome.” Marin rolled her eyes at her attempt to lighten the mood.

 

“Rini.” Her friend laughed at her agitation. “Yeah, he’s the best. But the point was you can’t keep overlooking the truth anymore, because you start to lose yourself. Do you want to really do that?”

 

“No.” Corrine rested her head on her shoulder.

 

TWTWTW

 

Malia rolled her eyes at the random blonde behind the counter flirting with her eyes at Theo. They were waiting for 10 minutes now. Sure he was attractive but he wasn’t all that. And it was becoming more awkward because Theo seemed uncomfortable as well.

 

Then she began to wonder if he was single. Maybe he’s just some guy pretending to be someone else for the hell of it. New town meant new life. Maybe he had a girlfriend back home. Either way, it wasn’t her business. She just wanted her nachos and hot dog.

 

“So, I haven’t seen you before, I’m Heather.” She ignored the tomboy with medium length hair standing by him. She was cute but not like her.

 

“…” His stomach was growling too loudly for him to even pay attention to the girl who was trying too hard to get his attention. He was annoyed but Malia was beyond annoyed.

 

“I take it you are the silent type.”

 

“Look, can you please check on our food. How long does it take to make four hot dogs and two nachos?” Malia huffed.

 

“We are short staffed today, sorry.” The blonde said condescendingly, not taking Theo’s hints. “While you are waiting though, can I get your number? I can guarantee you a good time.” Malia wanted to throw up. There was nothing more pathetic than a desperate girl.

 

“If I give you my number, will you please check for the food?” He asked.

 

“Will you use it?”

 

“Sure.” He made it sound convincing. The girl was blushing as she put her number in his phone, and Malia seemed upset. Didn’t she know he was lying? No, because she just met him.

 

“Here you go then.” She handed them their meals.

 

Malia snatch their meals away, heading to a table. He didn’t mean to make her mad. She was like the only person he had here and he already messed it up.

 

“Can you believe the nerve of her, I should tell her manager.” Malia realized she delayed their orders on purpose. But what if the girl really needed the job?

 

“Malia let it slide.” He sat down beside her.

 

“Of course, you want it to slide. You are getting a piece of ass.” Was this jealous girl really her? She knew Theo wasn’t interested, but he didn’t have to be so damn convincing.

 

“Malia, seriously. You and I both know I’m not going to call her. “ He shrugged.

 

“So basically, you lied to her to get what you want.” He licked his lips. How in the hell did it end up like this? She was right though. What if he couldn’t change? What if this was his nature to lie and manipulate others.

 

Malia knew she was being too critical of this situation. That she was acting like this little girl in kindergarten whose toy was being taken. And she hated herself for that because Theo wasn’t some object.

 

“You’re right.” Theo stood up as Malia’s eyes softened. No. She didn’t mean it. “I got to go.” He tried to rush out, but she grabbed his hand. It was rough. And she found herself playing with every individual finger. And their eyes locked.

 

Theo didn’t stop her. And he found himself relaxing in her touch. His fingers twitched slightly with hers.

 

“No. No.” Malia repeated it over again. “Please sit down. I don’t know why I said all of that, but I’m being a jerk.” She pleaded as he obeyed her command.

 

“Maybe, but you don’t know what I was like before I came here. And what I just did, it was exactly what the old Theo would do. I could have easily said no to her.” Malia only listened to him. Watching his mind travel back to another place. She didn’t like the dark stare on his face. His breathing was becoming harsher.

 

“Theo.” She rubbed his cheek, ignoring how natural this felt. Tilting his chin, he was forced to look in her eyes. Those truthful, humbling eyes.

 

“Malia, I’m not who you think I am.” He gently removed her hand from his face. He wished he had held it longer because he wouldn’t do it again.

 

 

 


	3. Who We Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who We Are- Imagine Dragons

_“Mom. Mom.” Theo ran in the small house, swinging his drawing in the air. It was a portrait of her. Smiling brightly, he knew this would make her happy and make her forget about whatever it was that always made her upset._

_He didn’t understand why she was always upset at him, his father, and everything else. Running through each room, he continued to yell. Eventually stopping when his throat became sore. She wasn’t there. He was only welcomed by his father._

_“What’s wrong?” He saw through his father’s plastered smile, looking in his sullen eyes._

_“Nothing son. What is it you got there?” Theo held it up proudly. It was Kali in depth. From her long, think hair to her beautiful complexion and dark eyes._

_“You think Mom is going to like it? I’ve been working on it for a whole week. My teacher says if I keep this up. I can send my work to newspapers and magazines. Do you think I’ll be good enough?” Deucalion broke at his smile._

_“Dad, why are you crying?” Theo became scared. “And where is mom?” He panicked when his dad said nothing, only shook. His father. The strongest man he knew was crying now. He didn’t know adults did cry. He waited for him to stop, for what felt like hours._

_Deucalion was trying to find the right words to express how their lives were going to drastically change. But he could do this. Theo made him want to do this. This was his responsibility as his father. Drying his eyes, he stared in his son’s eyes._

_“She’s gone.” Theo looked at him puzzled as Deucalion took the drawing from his hand, sitting him down on the couch. “You’re mother is coming back.” His voice crackled._

_“What?”_

_“You may be too young to understand this, but this has nothing to do with you. You are a gift. And your mother loves you very much.” Theo wasn’t registering his father’s words. What was he talking about? Where was his mother?_

_“So if she’s gone, then you know where she is?” Theo chirped. “Can we go so I can give her my drawing?” Deucalion shook his head. His naivety made him cry more._

_“No Theo. I’m sorry. Your mother isn’t going to be here for a while.” He couldn’t break his spirit. “She’s left us. It’s just us now. You and me.” How could a twelve year old understand the situation in its’ entirety?_

_“Dad.” Theo looked up at his father. Deucalion swallowed the lump in his throat to keep from crying. ”She’s coming back I know it.” His father nodded slowly, getting down on his knees, kissing his forehead._

_“Maybe someday.” Deucalion held him tighter. This was all he had left in his world and he wasn’t going to let Kali tarnish it._

_“No dad. You have to believe.” Theo wiped the tears with his small hands. “She wouldn’t just leave us like this. She has to have a reason.”_

_After everything she had done, he was still had hope in her._

Why were children so innocently stubborn? He refused to believe in things that couldn’t be explained. Santa Claus. The tooth fairy. The boogey man. Even when the facts stared him in the face, he still thought his mother would be back. His mother didn’t love anyone as much as herself.

And his father protected him from the truth as long as he could. But as you grow up, you realize the truth is harsher than the fantasy. For a while, he pictured Kali traveling the world, being a secret agent. He was young with an active imagination. But when he could no longer live in his reality, he let her actions mold him into this monster.

Malia was mentally cursing herself. She had to stop using her aggression as a defense mechanism. Now Theo was sitting in the passenger seat, tense and defeated. All because of her faculties. She didn’t mean to bring back whatever it was he was trying so hard to get away from. And despite the ten sorries she said, it wasn’t enough.

“Theo….” His face stood stiff. His eyes glistened with a combination of rage and sadness.

“Please. Just don’t talk to me.” He knew he should have walked back home. but when she offered to take him back, it was the least she could do.

Right now, he was angry at the fact that he still wanted to be around her. This girl who just called him on his crap without even knowing the whole situation. And he wasn’t going to tell her. then she would probably give him the much needed overdue ass whooping.

He wasn’t hardwired like everyone else, because doing the right thing never came naturally to him.

TWTWTWTW

Lydia and Stiles searched the bowling alley for Malia and Theo. They weren’t there. How could they not tell them? Where did they go? Looking at their phone, they relaxed at Malia’s text.

I will explain later

What if Mrs. Hale didn’t make an irrational decision like show up at the bowling alley and made her leave? But if that was the case, why did Theo leave with her? She had to stop herself from conjuring up so many different possibilities. But her senses did tell her something was wrong. But maybe that was pertaining to her own life.

And now they were back to being awkward. Even after the numerous hugs during their game, the two were alone now. And with those piercing eyes on her, she had to get away.

“Wait.” Stiles grabbed her hand gently. “Lydia, whatever you wanted to talk about, we don’t have to talk about it.” He was really just lost right now. She wasn’t acting like his Lydia.

“Stiles I do want to say it….”She took a deep breath. He was so scared and she had to make it go away, but now she was losing her nerve.

“Lydia. Please just tell me. I don’t care what it is. Just tell me. You’re scaring me. I just want to help you with whatever it is…that is…that’s got you feeling this way.” Saying nothing she took his hand leading him outside to his jeep.

Lydia sat inside the jeep, her fingers fiddled with the bottom of her shirt. Stiles found himself licking his lips. You can do this Lydia. Just open your mouth. Rip it off like a band-aid.

“Is it your mom or dad? Does it have to do with Aiden or Jackson?” He began to speak without thought.

“No.” She shook her head furiously as he reached for her hand. Surprisingly, this gesture gave her the strength to speak.

“I’m confused Stiles.” It was more of a whisper, but both could hear it.

“About?” His eyes trapped hers.

“About us.” There was distraught in both of their eyes. He was waiting for so long to have this conversation. Now it was here, and he didn’t know whether he was to run towards it or away from it.

“I don’t get it.” Lydia knew that was lie. His father was preparing him for the force because he was clever. But she still carried on.

“What are we?”

“We’re friends, best friends.” He answered.

“Is that all you want us to be though?” Her question changed everything.

“No……” Her eyes matched his. His honesty was his best trait.

“Is that all you want us to be?”

“No.” She said. Without warning, he gently pressed his lips against hers. He was here kissing Lydia Freaking Martin with confidence he didn’t know he had. When she gasped, he slid his tongue slowly inside. It was her. always her. and finally she realized it.

This was more than a kiss. It was her apologizing for all the years it took her to see that he was meant for her. That Jackson and Aiden were only physical and that she could never have a real emotional connection with them like she did with him. His tongue was hot and moved perfectly with hers. Gasping for air, she moved into his lap. He cupped her face tenderly, enjoying their tongue wrestle.

This time, her kiss was telling him sorry. For putting themselves through this torture. For being afraid to accept real love. For not loving herself enough to know that she deserved this happiness. She felt tears fall. But not from sadness, from joy.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No.” She kissed his forehead. “For the first time everything feels right.”

TWTWTWTWTW

Malia watched him get out the car. He didn’t slam the door. He only looked at her with regret and left her behind. She placed her head on the steering wheel, hugging it. Since when did she become so judgmental? How could she be with her father in jail?

“Great.” She saw her mother’s car in the parking lot. Whatever, she was already having a terrible day. Might as well make it worse.

Corinne took the Chinese take-out containers and the crème cheese wontons from the bag. She had to remind herself of what Marin said. She had to stay calm. Hearing the door unlock, she looked at her gorgeous daughter. The only person that mattered to her. and she didn’t like her distraught eyes. Hopefully, she was ready to talk too.

“Mom….” Malia didn’t know what to do as she looked at the food on the table. This burden was weighing her down and she didn’t have the energy anymore. Which must explain the effortless tears falling down her face.

“Shhh.” Corinne held her in her arms, running her fingers down her hair. “Shh. I’m here. I know I haven’t been in the past, but I’m here now.” This was their white flag to start over. “Are you hungry, if not, I can put it in the fridge.” Malia shook her hand.

The way she was acting, it reminded her of what it was like before Peter went to jail. How he used to always go on “business trips” and leave them alone.

“Just tell me how you feel Malia. Please. I’ve been trying to get you to see this situation through my eyes, but I’ve never once asked you how you felt about it.”

Her mother wasn’t ready to hear all of it. She was getting ready to hear her mother’s loud yell. But she couldn’t silence herself longer.

“I’m ashamed to be his daughter. I’m ashamed that you’ve been visiting him and I’m ashamed that you keep pressuring me to open that letter. And I hate that you don’t hate Peter like how I hate him.”

“I do hate him Malia.”

“But not enough to divorce him. not enough to see that he doesn’t want to change. You just let him use you and I can’t understand why you don’t see that. Constantly praying for him and giving him money for commissary. I mean you had to know something was going on. He was in between legitimate jobs and all of a sudden had money to purchase expensive things.”

Those harsh words stung. But she didn’t yell. She only took a deep breath.

“I did. But I didn’t want to admit it to myself. And now I see this look of digust in your eyes that won’t go away.”

“Because he doesn’t deserve your love. He put us in danger mom. Do you know how many times families end up getting killed behind stuff like this. You’re supposed to be the parent mom.” She didn’t mean for that last part to come out.

She was a wonderful mother to her. She just lost her way. And she dealt with scrutiny from the town because of this.

“I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean that. Honest. Today I’ve just been lashing out.” She held herself.

“No. You are right, bonita.” She wiped her eyes. “I have let your father take advantage of me for so long till I don’t know how to stop. But I have to because I want you to be proud of me and I want to be proud of myself.”

“I’m…somewhat.” Malia tries to make her feel better. ”I mean you’re the sweetest person I know. And you are supporting your husband. But I care about you mom. And it hurts because Peter’s letter isn’t going to change how I feel about him or the situation.”

“Malia. I know you hate him, but he is still your father. You can’t change that. I think about him alone in that cell. I don’t want to get a phone call saying that he’s hurt or worse. And I hate him too. The first time I went to go visit him, I did my best to swallow my pride. To have to be patted down by police officers. And when I saw him behind the glass wall, his eyes were cold. He didn’t care what he did to us. And I yelled and cursed him. and he did nothing. I was so belligerent, they had to escort me out. And I’m glad they did, because I would have broken through that glass and killed him myself.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because you were already going through so much. I felt guilty for putting you through it. I don’t want you to end up with a guy like your father. And if you do, leave as soon as you realize it. Please forgive me.” She hugged her.

“I do. Only if you forgive me.”

“I do.” The mother laughed. “you know we should have been had this conversation.” She kissed her cheek. “But the reason I am still trying to forgive Peter is because he gave me you. and you are the daughter I always wanted.”

“Yeah. Judgmental and self-righteous. The best daughter in the world.” Her sarcasm made her cringe.

“You have strong morals and that isn’t anything to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah it is because life isn’t that simple. You guys showed me that. And now I messed up with……”

“you guys will figure it out. You always do.” She didn’t need to hear the rest to assure her.

“No mom. It’s with the new guy across the hallway. Theo. He could have been a really good friend, but of course I messed it up being argumentative. Because I was jealous of him and this girl. And I’m an idiot because he didn’t even like the girl. She didn’t even seem like his type but to be honest I’ve only known him for a day so I don’t even know what his type is.”

“So, I take it from what the other neighbors have said about his father, then he is extremely handsome.” She remembered how Marin’s eyes sparkled when she spoke of him.

“Maybe.” Malia shrugged. “I don’t like him or anything, I just. I don’t know.”

“Well this is what I’ve noticed, sometimes it’s best to give a person a break. You have no idea what he’s going through. And it doesn’t make any sense to throw yourself into it now. Give him time.” She kissed her head. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Yeah.”

TWTWTW

Theo sat on the stairway. He wasn’t ready to tell his father what happened today. He didn’t want to break his heart when he told him that he messed up on the first possible friend he could have ever had. For a minute, he actually found himself wanting to be around someone else rather than his paintings. But if his mother didn’t want to him, why would any other girl?

“Theo?” Marin walked up the stairs with shopping bags in her hands. “What’s going on?” Today was a bad day for everyone apparently.

“nothing.” He lied again, hitting his head harder. “I mean…..”

“You don’t want to talk but you need to talk and you don’t know how to say it.” She read his mind.

“yeah.” His eyes were just like his father’s. She couldn’t understand why Kali left them. She should have known that she eventually would. Turns out she was just as selfish as she was in college. She couldn’t even appreciate what a great man she had. And she could see Theo’s potential.

“Let me go tell your father.”

“No….” Theo yelled desperately. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to raise my voice, but I don’t want to talk to him.” He wondered how his father explained their situation when he called her asking for help. How much did she know about their life? most likely everything.

“how about this. You help me with these bags, and I’ll let your father know where you are a little later.” She offered a welcoming smile.

“Deal.” He grabbed them, understanding why his father was taken with her. She was nothing like his mother. Kali was very difficult to get along with. She rarely hugged him, kissed him. but he found himself trying to prove himself to her. that was his reason behind learning how to draw. It was a hobby of hers.

He was craving some attention from her. and for a while, it was there. The positive praise, the constructive criticism, but then it fizzled out. But when it did, he didn’t stop because it turned out he loved it.

“You can put the bags on the counter.” Marin instructed, turning on the lights in the apartment. She watched him begin to put the food in the fridge. It made her want to find Kali herself and strangle her.

“So I take it you aren’t adjusting well. Give it some time.” She knew from personal experience how long it took to adjust to a new life. To believe that you are entitled to a smile.

“I don’t need time Marin. I mean, Ms. Deaton. I won’t make any friends, and when school starts that’s when it will all go…..”Her face dared him to curse. ”elsewhere.” He finished.

“I doubt that. Let me introduce you to Malia, Lydia and Stiles…”

“I already met them, that’s how I know I won’t make it here. Malia and Stiles already bit my head off. Malia had good reason too though.”

“And let me guess you tried to hit on Lydia with Stiles.”

“No. he thought I liked her, but he apologized. We’re cool. Even Lydia is really nice. But Malia is….”

“blunt.” The two laughed. “But she’s really sweet.”

“yeah, she can be. But why is so hard for me to be like everyone else? I know this sounds cliché but there is a part of me that wants to fit in as much I try to be alone.” He sat down at the kitchen table as she put some tea on the stove.

“Everyone wants that to a certain extent.” She grabbed her phone. It was 8 o’clock and she knew Deucalion would begin to freak out.

“You don’t get it though. You weren’t there when Kali left. I basically did everything to push my dad away because I thought he would leave me too. In middle school I would lie about everything. Put people against eachother. And I got into a couple of fights because of it. ”

“So what made you stop?” She poured him some tea as he gladly accepted.

“One day, I heard my dad in his room one night crying. I didn’t even know that he could cry. I didn’t mean to hurt him like that. She had already done enough. My dad is the strongest man I know and I hope I grow up to be half the man he is.”

“You are right about that. He is strong. The strongest. And a really good friend. You are definitely lucky to have him in your life.” She sipped her tea.

She didn’t have to read his eyes. Theo wanted to know her backstory. But it wasn’t for her to tell him.

“As for wanting to fit it, what did you do to make Malia go off?” He told her the story as she listened carefully. Why couldn’t his mother have been like this?

“that is pretty sticky, but it’s not a big deal. Unfortunately, for humans we aren’t perfect and you didn’t mean to intentionally hurt anyone. You just wanted your food. So you have my permission to forgive yourself. That little lie doesn’t put you back on the path to self-destruction.” She noticed his scars as he gripped the cup.

“I know it’s hard to do, but you have got to learn how to forgive yourself. When you do, then everything will fall into place.” She drank her final sip.

“Can I really though? The more I think about it. Even though what I did was in middle school, my actions followed me to highschool. I hurt a lot of people. Even after I apologized.”

“People have the right to carry grudges, and sadly, an apology doesn’t fiz everything.” At least he apologized, unlike Marcus whose apology was to remarry and build a marry.

“I deserved that torture, it was my karma.” He finally swallowed the bitter pill. “You know what?”

“What?”

“I get why dad respects you.” He grabbed his keys. “I got to go home. See you later Ms. Deaton.”

“Marin.” She corrected him, letting him out the door. “And I will let your dad know you’re on your way.”

TWTWTWTW

Stiles held her hand, walking her to his doorstep. She smiled at the sheriff car in the driveway. Natalie was working late and she hated her to stay in the apartment by herself. He loved it even more that Lydia chose to stay with him tonight and not Malia. On their way home, they texted her several times with no response. Knowing Malia, she would text them when she was ready.

This wasn’t over for Lydia. Yes, she told him how she felt. But not all of it. She would never get used to the feel of his hand in hers. The sound of his voice calling her name. She gripped her purse strap. Before he could open it, Claudia opened the door. Her eyes went straight to their hands.

Usually they did hold hands, but this was different. This time, their hands were laced. And their blush on their cheeks were going to be there for a while. A bright smiled appeared on their faces and she hugged them both.

“Mom. You’re choking us.” Stiles didn’t realize the strength she had.

“O my god. John. John.” She let go of them as they walked in the house.

“Claud what’s wrong?” He rushed out the back room, not knowing what was going on.

“Stiles and Lydia are together.” She squealed as the two teens didn’t know whether to rejoice or cover their faces.

“That’s it?” John said unamused. “You interrupted my game for that?”

“Yes. Isn’t it wonderful?” Claudia rejoiced while John rolled his eyes.

“Yes. It’s great. Congratulations son. You too Lydia. Now can I get back to the game?”

“Yes John.” Claudia’s agitated tone made the couple laugh.

She had been waiting for the moment. What took them so long to finally get here. She remembered the nights she would go in Stiles’ room and find them asleep on the floor, on the bed. But no matter where they were, Lydia would be right under him and his arm would be around her.

“So when are you going to tell Scott and Allison?” She began to clean up the living room?

“Tomorrow.” Stiles said triumphantly, guiding Lydia up the stairs as Claudia kissed them both good night.

For Stiles, it felt so good to not wonder anymore. To not overthink. To not assume he was overstepping his boundaries with her. When they got in his room, he pulled out his bottom drawer. It was ‘coined” Lydia’s. She had overly large nightshirts and a couple of outfits. Knowing the drill, she grabbed her items and headed in the bathroom while he began to dress in his room. This still wasn’t real to him, Lydia Freaking Martin was his girlfriend. And he was waiting in his bed for her.

When she came from the bathroom, he was staring at an angel. A temptress. His everything. He held back the covers for her as she got in. Looking in those warm whiskey colored eyes, she almost cried again. The way he cupped her face, touching her so delicately. She closed her eyes to take it all in.

“Stiles. I’m not finished telling you everything.” She took a deep breath. “It’s about how I really feel about you.” She kissed his hand. “I love you.” She folded her lips.

“Like in love with me?” He had to be sure.

“Yes.” She laughed as he kissed her.

“It’s about damn time. “ The two laughed. “I love you too. I loved you the first time I saw you in class.”

“That was in the third grade.”

“Yeah. You didn’t have a pencil and asked me for one. And me being me, I didn’t have one either.” She laughed.

“Yeah. I remember bits and pieces from that day. The night before, I remember my parents having this big argument and it kept me up. And I accidently left my pencil pouch at home.” He kissed her gently.

“I’m not like them. I won’t leave you.”

“I know that. I want to share this with you.” She sat up, admiring his curious eyes as she began to pull off her shirt.

“No.” she looked at him oddly. Did he not think she was over them? He only pulled her shirt down, laying her down with him. She felt her heart break slowly. He was rejecting her.

“But I thought…you loved me.” He wiped her tears away, kissing her eyes. He didn’t mean to hurt her, but she had to understand they had all the time in the world.

“I do. But Lydia, we don’t have to do that. You’ve been taken advantage of by Aiden and Jackson and I don’t want to do that. I want you. you have no idea how long I have dreamt about this. But not now.”

“Stiles, I don’t care about me being your first.” She tried to assure him that he was her everything.

“Lydia trust me I know. We’ve seen each other at our highest and lowest. But I want you to know what it feels like to be loved for who you are and not your body. Can you let me do that?”

“I think I can.” He wanted to take things slow. And that was scary to her. but the look in his eyes told her to trust him and that was what she was going to do.

TWTWTWTWTW

Malia laid her head on her mother’s lap. It didn’t matter how many times she watched it, Kill Bill could never get old. The two laughed as they shot popcorn kernels in eachother’s mouths. But that didn’t stop the fear in her heart. Their talk was a turning point in their relationship, but she still felt the same way. And she didn’t know when she wasn’t.

“Mom…..” Malia called her attention as watched Go-Go face her death.

“Yeah bonita.” She paused the tape.

“I’m still not ready to go visit him or open that letter.”

“I know. And I don’t want you to think this talk means I think your ready too. It takes times but I do want you to know that you are going to have to eventually.”

It was inevitable.

“Mom, I’m not as strong as you think I am.” She held herself. “At this rate, I can’t stand to look at him wearing one of those prison uniforms. And though I hate him, I still love him. That’s the hard part.”

“It is. And I wish there was something I could tell you to make it better but I cant. All I can do is assure you that I’m here.” She held her hand.

That was all that mattered to her.


	4. Somewhere Only We Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere Only We Know-Keane

_He watched her walk passed him, storming into their bedroom. The bedroom that they shared together. That she snuck his friend into. And he pretended as if nothing had happened. While he stared him in the eyes, he was thinking about everything he had done to his wife. This was his fault. He had let this happen._

_Why of all places would she let him inside their home? he had to turn his back to not lash out on her. No. he wouldn’t keep his feelings inside. He would let her feel what he felt for once._

_“So that’s what you’re gonna do. Leave. Me and Theo alone.” He pulled the suitcase from her arms, throwing it across the room. Hoping to get more emotion than what he was receiving “No. you aren’t going to run away from this.” He grabbed her arm._

_“What do you want? For me to say I was wrong? For me to be shamed that you hired some private detective to spy on me.”_

_“I’m looking for some ounce of regret from you.” He knew she wouldn’t give in. That wasn’t in her personality. And he wondered how he trapped himself in this lifeless marriage. This was inevitable._

_“O please Deucalion, it’s not like you didn’t know.” Kali walked towards the suitcase, picking it up. He loved to act as if he were the victim. Years in an unhappy relationship and life made her this way. Always being compared to other women. One woman in particular. He saw how he sneak at night at look her Facebook page. He never looked at her like that._

_And in the beginning, she was hoping that he would learn to learn her in that way. That he wouldn’t feel obligated to be there. There was no love between them, only tolerance. But she held her tears, even though she was wrong. For choosing his friend. But she didn’t mean for that to happen. One day Duke was at work, and Cade came over to help. And one conversation turned into several. And she missed him. longed for him in a way she didn’t her husband._

_She took her ring off, placing it on the nightstand._

_“how can you say this to me? I have done everything I can to keep us together.” He yelled as the tears hit his tongue. “Why Cade of all people?”_

_“Maybe because Cade isn’t emotionally cheating on me. I have his full attention.” She accused._

_“Who am I cheating on you with?” he asked._

_“O you have the nerve to be self-righteous. Continue to play your game.” She rolled her eyes at him. “But Cade hadn’t reached this stagnant place in his life where he convinces himself that he’s happy.”_

_“I am happy. I thought this was what we both wanted.” He said._

_“No. It’s what you wanted. I thought I wanted Theo but I didn’t. I only caved for you.” It was heartless, but it was the truth. She didn’t feel alive in this family. nor did she wake up and think about them the first thing in the morning. She was horrible person for admitting this but she needed out._

_“Screw you.” he yelled louder._

_“Screw you.” She yelled back. “I don’t owe you anything.” She threw her clothes in the suitcase._

_“But you owe our son. The child who wants nothing more than to have your attention. How selfish can you be? To leave and expect for me to tell him.”_

_“Theo can deal with this. He’s resilient.” She shut her suitcase, heading to the door. He blocked her way._

_“If you leave. Don’t come back.” He stared her in the eyes. Getting out her way, she left._

 

For the past week, he would see her in the hallway. But he didn’t have the nerve to approach her again. And when their eyes met, he would look away. When she would try to approach him, he would walk in the other direction. Pride could be vicious. And when he rejected her, he swore he saw hurt in her eyes. Then he realized he saw what he wanted to see. She just met him, so why would she care?

 

Even at the bowling alley, she didn’t feel compassion or concern. She felt guilt. He remembered what her touch felt like. How her hand perfectly cupped his face. It still haunted him to the point where his pictures reflected it. At times he was in a trance where he didn’t realize he was drawing her until he finished.

 

Looking up from his sketchpad, he saw his father with a bouquet of roses in his hand. What the hell was going on?

 

“Dad, what are those?” Deucalion cursed softly under his breath. Here comes the inquisition.

 

“I believe you can’t see them for yourself?” Theo never got tired of his smart remarks.

 

“You know what I mean? Why do you have those? Did someone give them to you?” He searched for a drink in the fridge.

 

“What’s with the questions?” He blushed.

 

“You bought them for someone.” Theo read his body language. His eyes brightened. “Marin!” He was right. “I knew you liked her. I like her too.”

 

“Don’t go getting any ideas.” He did his best to keep a straight face. So much time had passed since she was Mrs. Morell. Since he had fell for her but couldn’t act on it because she was married. And he had Kali.

 

But he should have acted on it, because she was married to a piece of scum who hurt her and tried to break her.

 

“This is just a thank you for helping you.” He tried to explain.

 

“Then you get a card, not 12 white roses.” His father couldn’t save himself. “Can you please just tell me how you know her?”

 

“through college. And we always kept up with one other. She came to me and Kali’s wedding.” He didn’t need to tell him all the details yet.

 

“Then why didn’t she interrupt it?” His father gave him a look that could cut his throat. He only continued to drink.

 

“don’t say things like that, if it hadn’t happened then you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“You make it sound like it’s a good thing. Maybe now it is for you but before. We both know I deserved the bullying.”

 

“No one deserves that. But now you see first hand something mediocre to you can cause tremendous damage to another person. It must have been hard, but I never wanted you gone. So don’t think that. I love you.” He hugged him. “I’m going to go give these to her.” He hesitated. “I might be home a little later than usual with my shift.

 

“Dad go. I’ll be alright.” Deucalion was finally getting used to his manager position, but he saw no progress from Theo. His eyes told him this as Theo sighed.

 

“You could be better if you would make amends with Malia. The other day, she was at the door but when she saw me in the hallway, she walked off.”

 

“Good. She can keep it that way.” He threw his trash away.

 

“You don’t mean that. Let me give you a word of advice. Lack of communication can ruin the potential for great things to come. Give her a chance, don’t cut her off over a misunderstanding. She’s not Kali.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because I always know. Just think about it. See you later.” Theo watched him leave. He was right but he didn’t want to admit it.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Marin looked through the peephole. It was Deucalion. And here she was with a scarf around her hair. She was planning on staying in her apartment all day watching chick flicks. She looked an absolute mess. And he looked absolutely dashing. Time was good to him. And she would have to open this door. Or she could let him knock and leave.

 

Quickly taking her scarf off, she made sure her hair laid down in the right places.

 

_You can do this Marin._

 

“What are you doing here Duke?” She saw his hand behind his back. His smile disappeared at her words. “I mean. I just wasn’t expecting you.” She gasped as he showed her the expensive roses.

 

He smiled at her widened eyes. He was still good at the element of surprise.

 

“I hope these are still your favorite.” He handed them to her.

 

“They are. I can’t believe you remembered after so long.” She grabbed a vase from the cabinet, putting water inside. “But why are you giving me these?” She admired the soft petals.

 

“For what you did for Theo. He has a hard time actually saying what he feels. He can mask it so well. He gets that from me. I’m glad you were able to get him to open up.”

 

“I didn’t even do anything. He just looked so sad.” She was still the same. Never once did she take all the credit. Her sincerity wouldn’t allow her too.

 

“Because he is and I’m trying so hard Mare. Pulling teeth to get him to finally see that he can talk to me about anything. He tells me things but not all. But I guess I can’t be his friend and his father. So thanks for doing that.” He felt so awkward just staring at her. this was supposed to be a quick drop off of a present.

 

But now he was here and he wanted to talk about everything in her life.

 

“You know. When he got into trouble, you were the first person that popped in my head because you always had a solution or you made one.” He took her hand.

 

“Duke. Please don’t do that.” This wasn’t some fairytale. She wasn’t some damsel in distress and he wasn’t this great knight.

 

“What give you a compliment?” He lightly touched her soft strands. It still felt the same. And Marin didn’t even know how to handle it. So she separated herself from his touch.

 

“Theo told me….” She began to put dishes in the dishwasher.

 

“You don’t have to tell me what he told you.”

 

It hurt him when she did that. Not because of his pride, but because Marcus Morell took her ability to believe in any genuine touch from man since. It would explain why she never remarried.

 

“I can only imagine. But since you are so good with him, could you talk to him about his mom?” She stiffened. Did he actually ask her this? It did make sense since she was a counselor, but she was too close to him.

And so much was left unresolved between them.

 

“I don’t think I can do it.” Her clenched shoulders told him he made a mistake. He regretted the sentence the moment it left his mouth.

 

“Why not?” He waited for her give him an answer.

 

“Because …I just can’t.” Her brown eyes met his blue grey eyes.

 

“Marin, did I say something wrong?” He noticed her uneasy demeanor. “I’m sorry if I imposed.” He attempted to touch her shoulder as she shook it off.

 

“You didn’t, I just can’t.” She opened her door as he took the hint.

 

“Well, I’m glad you liked your roses.” She closed the door behind him. It was selfish of her to do that. It was her job to separate her emotions from the patient. But she knew if she heard more about what Kali did to the family, she wouldn’t be able to handle it herself.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Theo stood in front of the Hale’s door. He raised his hand to knock, but kept stopping himself. _Come on Theo, stop being a coward._ If she isn’t there, then he could come back. He didn’t even know what he was going to tell her. All he knew was that his instincts were leading him here. Telling him that she was important. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

 

“Hello.” Mrs. Hale opened the door while wiping her hands on the dish cloth. The handsome teen with Deucalion’s eyes did not need to introduce himself.

 

“Hello Mrs. Hale.” He rubbed the back of his neck. He wasn’t expecting to talk to her mom. “I’m Theo from across the hall.” He pointed at the door. “Is Malia here?”

 

“Yeah, she went down stairs to get something from her car, but you can come in. “ He smelled the aroma of chocolate chip cookies in the oven. “Malia has a sweet tooth so I baked them for her. You are more than welcome to try some in ten minutes. I made more than enough.” She looked at the timer.

 

“Thanks.” Corinne watched as he stood still with uncertainty. Her daughter was interested in a mysterious boy for sure. She pulled out a chair for him to sit down.

 

“So are you enjoying this one horse town?” She laughed as he shrugged.

 

“It’s alright. The people here are friendlier. There isn’t that much traffic either.” He saw the various pictures hanging around the house. The man in them had to be Malia’s father. She was a combination of both of them.

 

“Yeah, they are. Growing up, my family moved from place to place. We had faced a lot of obstacles, making ends meet and especially racism. When we got here, we knew this was our new home. Of course ignorance is everywhere, but for the most part, everyone makes you feel like you belong. My daughter will too despite her shortcomings.” She assured as the door opened with Malia looking at them oddly.

 

What was he doing here? She was glad, but she didn’t know what to expect from him. and his eyes carried no emotion. How did he learn to do that so well? She could read everyone but him.

 

“Malia.” Corrine sensed the definite tension between them. “I just remembered that I have got to go pick up some things for work.” She kissed her cheek. “Do not mess this up.” She whispered in her daughter’s ear.

 

Malia bit her lip. She hoped Theo didn’t hear what she said. But her mother was right. She couldn’t mess this up. And she couldn’t look him in the eyes either.

 

Theo had to admit that they were very similar. Both headstrong and afraid to show weakness. But it was his time to do the right thing.

 

“Look. I’m not good at apologizes either.” Theo stood up at her presence. “We both acted immaturely and hopefully we can move past it.”

 

“I’d like that.” The timer went off as she grabbed an oven mitt. “Are you in the mood for some chocolate chip cookies?” She grabbed them from the oven as Theo moved closer to her.

 

“I am.” He was still new to this. And he couldn’t just admit that he didn’t know how to be a friend. He was so quiet because he didn’t want to say the wrong thing.

 

“you know you can help by getting the milk from the fridge and getting two glasses.” She laughed, cutting his thoughts. It was good that he was getting used to her bluntness.

 

“Sure.” He watched her get a plate and a spatula. “You’re mother seems nice. It looks like things are back on the right track.” He looked at the picture on the fridge, closing it. Malia hated that picture with a passion.

 

Peter had his arms around them. She could have sworn he had a look of love in his eyes for both of them. but her father didn’t know how to love. But she still loved him.

 

“It is. I don’t know why she still has this here though.” She took the picture down, shoving it in a drawer. Grateful, he wasn’t asking any questions.

 

“Sometimes its good to imagine how things can be rather than how they are.” He poured the glasses, knowing something had happened that dealt with her father.

 

“Yeah, but sometimes we think about how good things can be and we forget how much we already have.” She handed him two cookies. “Or in my case what I don’t want.”

 

“Yeah. There are a lot of things I don’t want.” He began to eat. “These are really good.”

 

“I know. I try to make them, but they aren’t as soft as these.” She took another bite as they sat on the couch, watching tv. “Why is it that nothing is on?”

 

“I don’t really do tv. I mostly draw.” He bit his tongue. Trying to sound casual. Like he hadn’t drawn two sketches of her already. Like he hadn’t memorized ever nook and cranny of her body.

 

“You would say that. You’re like a lone wolf. I like that though. It’s probably why I connect with you. like, I’m glad I have friends but I can make it by myself too.”

 

“Yeah. But I don’t want to make it on my own by choice. I’m forced to.” He said too much. He always said too much around her.

 

“Theo.” He left her on the couch, putting his glass in the sink. And she followed him. Rubbing his back as his fingers clenched the edge of the sink. Her own actions were scaring her. She didn’t even know she knew how to comfort anyone like this.

 

“Come on. We’re getting out of here.” He nodded, as he clung to her hand.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

Deucalion looked at his phone, instantly smiling. Well, at least his son made up with Malia. He didn’t understand why Marin couldn’t understand why he chose her to help him. Why he would always choose her. But her eyes held the same fear and anger they did that night. He walked into Alan’s office, who was handling an issue over the phone.

 

“Mrs. Jones. I will assure you that the handy man will be here around 3.” He signaled with his hands for him to sit down. “Yes. Yes. You have my word.” He hung up the phone. “Would you like to be a landlord?” the two laughed.

 

“No thanks. Target is treating me well. Being the Store Manager has its perks.” He smiled.

 

“So I take it, something is wrong.”

 

“Why can’t I visit my old college buddy?” Alan knew him like a book.

 

“Because Marin got off the phone with me 10 minutes ago and told me everything. I was expecting you here actually.” He laughed. Nothing changed, he was always the go between with them. and that was what saddened him.

 

He had his little sister and good friend who were still back at college. Both ducking and dodging their feelings. Not like they could act on them then, but now nothing was stopping them. Then he saddened, because Marin would always carry the burden of Marcus’s betrayal. Since that day, her eyes were never the same. He couldn’t remember when she was truly happy rather than content.

 

“I don’t get it Al. What did I do wrong….” This was his friend, but Marin was his blood. And he would always protect her like he did that night. He remembered leaving her with Duke as he confronted Marcus and his slut. Both were in the process of putting their clothes on. With a steady voice, he told them to both leave. And he must have had a look that could rival death itself because they did.

 

“Duke I don’t want to get into this…”

 

“Please….” He begged.

 

“you know so why am I wasting my time answering this question?” Duke couldn’t argue.

 

“I guess that is insensitive of me.” He ran his fingers through his hair. There was no denying how they felt about her. how he wanted to tell her so many times how he felt but it was never the right time. “I just was so happy that her and Theo were getting along so well.”

 

“So you had hopes that she would be his mom and your new wife.” Alan couldn’t stop the blush on his face. He couldn’t argue because Marin would make any man a good wife.

 

“No. I mean. I’m not going to lie. When you recommended that she could help me and Theo out. Those old butterflies came back. Especially when she hadn’t remarried and dropped Marcus’ last name. There is no way that I would be enough for her.”

 

“Sounds like you need to talk to her.”

 

“There’s no point Al. And I better go before I’m late. See you later.” He hugged his friend.

 

“it all works out for the best.” Alan reassured.

TWTWTWTW

 

Theo could not believe he was humoring her. Where ever this secret place was, he hoped it was quiet. The two listened to a compilation of Alessia Cara, Kendrick Lamar and Of Monsters and Men. At least she had good taste in music. Malia was surprised when he started singing along.

 

He relaxed while enjoying riding down the winding road. But he kept his eyes forward as she did. That didn’t mean he wasn’t looking at her through his peripheral vision. She was nervous. Unfortunately, he had that effect on people. With anyone else, he could care less. But with her, he didn’t want her to be afraid of him.

 

As she drove, she realized that she was probably the worst person to show anyone how to open up. Sure, she progressed from talking with her fists and being passive aggressive, but it didn’t mean that she should volunteer herself. So why did she?

 _Because of him._ Because those lost eyes called to her for some reason.

 

“Great.” She didn’t mean to say that aloud. He stared at her with uncertainty.

 

“sorry. Sometimes my thoughts roam. And now I sound crazy.” She gripped the steering wheel.

 

“Actually, you don’t. I do it all the time.” He shrugged as she pulled into the woods.

“So please tell me you aren’t going to kill me here.” His attempt at humor was terrible.

 

“trust me Raeken, if I wanted you dead, you would be.” The two laughed.

 

“You know what, I actually believe you.” The two got out the car.

 

“So this is where I come.” She hoped this wasn’t a bad idea.

 

There was something about the woods that made her feel liberated. The gorgeous tall trees and the fallen leaves were beautiful to her. She could run as fast, yell as loud and sleep as long as she wanted here.

 

“My mom used to take me out here all the time. We would have picnics on the weekend and eat donuts. I can’t believe how much has changed.” They walked side by side, finding a fallen tree on the ground.

 

Theo was observing every inch of the ground, every mark in the trees and thin branches. The cool air was fresh and blew perfectly through Malia’s hair. She was right, this was the perfect place to escape. He watched her sit down on the tree trunk as he nervously sat beside her. They both felt the need to talk but didn’t know how.

 

“So is this place too fast paced for you?” Malia finally asked after the twenty minutes they sat in silence. The two were stealing glances at each other, waiting to the point she was becoming frustrated with herself. The purpose of her bringing him here was to get him to open up. To trust her. But how could she when she wouldn’t do the same?

 

“O yeah, so fast paced.” He smirked. “But I’m finding some things to like here. My thoughts don’t race as much. I don’t know if it’s this place or you. but I’m not ready to leave.” He saw the birds flying over them and the lizards crawling around them. Did she hear him right? Was he inferring that she was actually helping him?

 

Theo admired her soft smile. He liked how she could speak without words. It was a natural talent she didn’t know she had. Right now, she was telling him that he wasn’t alone. And he found himself basking in that.

 

She opened her mouth slowly, wondering if this was the right time. For once, she was thinking before speaking. And she could swear she saw his faint smile.

 

“Say what do you want to say?” Theo encouraged her.

 

“When I tell you this, just know that I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t see me the same way.”

 

“Sarcastic. Blunt. Kind? A fighter?” His eyes trapped hers again. Somehow this guy was able to get under her skin. It was unfamiliar. Addictive. Panicking. Thrilling.

 

“Never mind. This was a horrible idea.” She stood up as he grabbed her wrist this time.

 

“Wait.” This time he ran his fingers through hers, memorizing each lifeline as he sat her down beside him. “I didn’t mean to insult you. I like that about you. What do you think about me?”

 

“You’re quiet. Snarky. An observer. You cleverly mask your emotions. It’s become second nature to you.” He played with her hand still. She felt the little jolts in her skin travel through her body.

 

Malia was wrong. This place wasn’t relaxing to him. It was her. The way she held her breath as he touched her. How she wasn’t stopping him. What would she saw if he told her that he drew her? Would she think he was this psychotic sociopath? He would keep it a secret a little bit longer.

 

“Theo….” She admired his soft eyes.

 

“Yeah.” He whispered.

 

“…My dad’s in jail.” She covered her face. Afraid to see his judgmental eyes. “That’s why my life is so insane. And it’s why I took that picture down. I’m sure you would hear it around complex soon.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“Don’t be.” She gave him a sad smile. “He deserved to be stuck in that cold jail cell. He happens to enjoy breaking into suburban homes on the weekends and stealing things like jewelry and anything his hand touches. Then he pawns them. guess he doesn’t get the father of the year award.”

 

“I…I…I don’t know what to say.” His eyes softened.

 

“You don’t have to say anything.” She shrugged. “He happened to break into a house with cameras inside. That’s how he got caught. You would think that as a professional criminal, he would scope out a house first. Even I know that.” She let the tears fall. “I guess he was so confident that he got sloppy.”

 

She was trying to make this sound like it wasn’t a big deal. Like she didn’t need a good man in her life to help guide her.

 

“I wish I was like you, not afraid to feel what I feel but I am.” He wiped the lone tear. “the reason why I moved here was because I got kicked out my old school for this fight I caused. I just got fed up with the bullying and I had buried my emotions for so long that they exploded.”

 

“then that means you shouldn’t want to hide your emotions.” Why were people so cruel?

 

“No, you don’t get it. I had it coming. I have a lot of hurt and pain and hate inside and because of that I wanted everyone to feel it too. It’s gotten better over the years but its still there.” Malia took a deep breath as she laid her head on his shoulder. This time interlocking her fingers with his. “Malia I regret what I did everyday. I could have walked away. I could have. I should have.”

 

Her hand felt warm. Like her touch could heal this darkness inside of him. her thumb played with the scars on his knuckles. And he felt safe. And she felt good.

 

“Why were they bullying you?” She laced their fingers.

 

“Because of my mom. And dad. When she left, it felt like I had died. And it wasn’t like she was a good mom. As a matter of fact, she wiped me from her memory before she left.”

 

“When you look at it on paper, it doesn’t make since that we care about our crappy parents. But they are the only parents we have.”

 

“So how do you deal?”

 

“the community center. You should really come. Marin works there too. She’s great.”

 

“Yeah. She’s pretty cool.” He agreed.

 

“Maybe I will. Can we stay here a little while longer?” He enjoyed resting his head against hers. For once, the silence wasn’t deafening. It was comforting. Her here made everything seem bearable.

 

“Yeah….”

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Lydia opened the storage room as Stiles walked inside. She squealed when he pulled her inside. He had to get another kiss. You couldn’t just stop yourself after one. For years, they lived the perpetual “will they, wont they” trope. But now, and forever, they will.

 

“Stiles. Marin is going to kick our asses if she finds us making out.”

 

“then let’s not let her find out.” He backed her against the wall, kissing each other desperately. His hands ran through her hair, down her back. Her hands cupped his neck. How could Lydia say no to him? As much as he hung out with her here, it was like his second job.

 

“Stiles.” She gently pushed him off as he sucked her bottom lip. He knew that was her weakness, but she couldn’t give in now.

 

She gave her word to Marin that she would set up for her session tonight.

 

“I know Lyds.” He grabbed the table as she grabbed chairs. Marin showed so much passion holding these sessions weekly.

 

The two worked in silence as they sat up the chairs in a big circle. They also placed finger foods on the table.

 

“It’s just that, through all my horrible relationships, I’m grateful that I never had to endure that. And im glad that you helped me each time I was thinking about staying. Abuse isn’t just physical, it can be emotional. What made you be there for me?”

 

“Because, besides my parents, you’re everything I have. since that day in third grade, you’ve stood up for me. Laughed at my terrible star wars jokes and everything else.” He kissed her.

 

“I love you M. Stilinski.” He gasped. He didn’t even know that his first name started with a “m.”

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I listened and I paid attention.” She laughed kissing him. “You can tell me how to sayit on our engagement night.”

 

“cocky hah….”

 

“Damn right.” She pulled him close again.

 

“Uh.Uh.” The two separated at Marin’s loud cough. She leaned against the doorframe with a simple grin on her face. She remembered when she loved so innocently, so purely.

 

Not everyone was able to feel it. Better yet, not everyone was able to have it reciprocated.

 

“You two look cozy.” She laughed.

 

“Sorry Ms. Deaton.” Lydia and Stiles felt embarrassed as the strawberry blonde pulled her boyfriend with her. They were probably looking for a place to make out.

 

And she frowned. She never once found that with Marcus, even when things were going well. And she could have had that opportunity with Deucalion, but it was long over. And she was fine with that. No she wasn’t, but eventually she would believe it.

 

Damn her for letting him back into her life. for offering him to stay at the same apartment complex she was staying at. On the outside she had it together. But she was figuring out her life too. Despite giving hope to others, she hadn’t found her own. And she hated how she was letting Marcus win.

 

The divorce wasn’t gruesome because he let her go without a fight. And at the time she hated him for that. It was wrong of her to do so. And she was a hypocrite for teaching others to forgive those who hurt you and forgive yourself. That was one reason why she couldn’t help Theo. He saw her as this mother figure somehow. And she was far from that in her own eyes.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

The thin mattress was another reminder of his mistakes. The smell in the air was of vomit and other unknown substances. But could he change? No. He stared at the creased photo in his hand of his beautiful family.

 

It was Malia’s 12th birthday. He remembered because that was when they all ate tons of ice cream and cake and suffered from a stomachache the next day. He remembered how Corrine smudged cake in his face and how Malia had chocolate around her mouth. He remembered cleaning their faces, kissing them. being happy, yet feeling obligated.

 

Corrine and Malia weren’t enough. This jail cell. No. asylum he was not enough. The crippling screams from men being shanked and nearly killed was not enough. It was a death trap that willed him to watch his back every second because guards could not be there always. And sometimes, they barely made it just in time to stop fights. When they did, it was too late and the damage was done. No one had friends here, but he was used to that even on the outside.

 

He wondered what that would be like when his sentence was over? Would Corinne be there waiting for him? Would Malia be there too? No, no one would be there because they will have come to their senses.

 

They deserved better than him. Malia knew it, just like Talia did. But Corrine was Corinne. Persistent. Always believing he was better than what he was. And he loved her for that. He always would. But not the way he needed too.

 

He knew she was lying about the letter. He hated most that he couldn’t live up to Malia’s expectations for him. That he wasn’t a hero. He was a man who loved money more.

 

And he was paying for that with a family he didn’t appreciate.


	5. King and Lionheart

Theo was the first to stand and stretch. His legs had fallen asleep. But he didn’t mind. Not with Malia laying her head on his shoulder. They were both drained, but a good drained. He extended his hand as she accepted. Both found themselves memorizing every detail of their hands once more. It was odd how something so little made them feel less alone. And with her questioning eyes on him, he was waiting on her to share her thoughts.

 

When he lightly squeezed her hand, she stopped walking. Searching his eyes, relieved to not see his perfected stone mask. Nor did he let go of her hand.

 

“What did you mean when you said you had it coming?” Now it was his turn to fear losing her. She wasn’t settling for half-truths. Her eyes were determined to know. But it would cost his heart.

 

“When I tell you…..” He began.

 

“yeah, yeah, yeah.” She dismissed his prologue. “After what we both shared, we should not be afraid to tell each other anything.”

 

“When I was in middle school I was a bully too. Mostly with words. Making others believe they were crap because that was how I felt. I don’t even remember everything I said but I remembered making a lot of people cry when I cursed them. and I spent a lot of time in detention for it. It caused a couple of fights. Nothing big. Just a couple of punches. Then my dad helped me grow and realize how wrong I was. That doing all of that wouldn’t bring my mom back.”

 

“so my dad let me go to this highschool outside the district. Unfortunately, these boys wouldn’t let me get by. And that was alright. It was simple things like throwing paper balls at me or cursing me.” It was hard for her to listen to this kind of mistreatment. He paused because of that. Running his hand through her hair, he tilted her chin to look at him.

 

“I can stop.” He offered. He took note of her shortness of breath.

 

“No don’t.” She finally spoke.

 

“But then it got worse when they found out about my mom. The things they said about her.” He found himself shaking as she cupped his face, rubbing his cheeks. Lydia and Allison would be so proud of her. “About my dad. And I just exploded and got fed up.” She saw his remorse in the tears he shed.

 

“I know what it’s like to be on both ends, and neither one is good. And I can’t make up for that. I want to. And I try, but nothing I do is good enough.”

 

“That’s because you didn’t have a friend. Now you do.” The two headed to the car. Her legs were heavy but she saw the relief wash over him. Yes he was wrong for what he did, but it wouldn’t be right to push it back in his face.

 

Either this girl was a saint or she was planning on changing her mind when she got inside her car. How was she so trusting of him? Yes, he told the truth but if the situation was switched, he didn’t know if he could be that trusting. This girl was too good to be his friend. And he was thanking the universe for giving him this one thing.

 

 “The guy will always have a scar on his nose that won’t let him forget me. And I can’t forget him either.”

 

“Good. You shouldn’t because if you forget then that means you’re heartless. And I know you aren’t.” She gave him a soft smile.

 

“Just like I know you are really sweet but for some reason you want me to believe otherwise.” She said nothing, as they kept walking.

 

“Well thanks for that.” She let go of his hand, immediately missing it. He missed her touch too. The two checked their phones when they heard a beep.

 

“It’s my mom. Just checking up on me. ” The two got in the car.

 

“Tell her that the queso dip was really good.”

 

“Will do. So I was wondering if you want to try to hang out with me and my friends again.” She kept texting, avoiding his eyes to lighten the mood.

 

“I don’t know…..” He didn’t want a repeat of last time.

 

“you know, you don’t have to worry about Stiles. He and Lydia are together now.” His tense shoulders gave his feelings away.

 

“It’s not that….”

 

“Tell me Raeken.”

 

He had to tread lightly with his words. He didn’t want to offend her.

 

“I know Lydia and Stiles are your best friends, but they aren’t mine. So I just want to know if what I told you will stay between us.”

 

“Yes. Trust me. If there is one thing I can do, I can keep a secret. So are you feeling better?”

 

“Yeah. I am.” He put his hands in his pockets..

 

“So how long are you going to keep trying to hide your hands?” His face stiffened.

“Sorry, that was insensitive of me. What I’m trying to say is, don’t worry about it. But I guess that might seem insensitive too since that is easier said than done.”

 

“yeah.” He paused. “But you are trying to make me feel better about it.”

 

“Don’t get used to it.” The two smirked.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Marin looked at the numerous faces of men and women around her. Some with relief to release their burdens. Some with anguish towards themselves. And some with rage towards the person that hurt them. They not only needed her, but she needed them. To grieve. To love. To hate. To be afraid with.

 

“Remember you guys. Do your best to control your anger and don’t let it control you.” They all nodded at the simple phrase. “I remember how I learned this from experience. One evening, I came back to my apartment from an exam, and I caught my husband in bed with another woman.”  She still heard the noises they made as she walked to the bedroom. To see him on top of her like that. To see the man she proclaimed her love to do that to her……

 

“That was all it took for me to snap.” She stood at the doorframe gasping. Not being to move or breathe. All she could hear was Marcus telling her it was mistake. And he got caught up. That the gorgeous mocha skinned sorority girl meant nothing to him.

 

Deucalion sat outside of the small room, listening to her story. There were so many signs. And they tried to tell her but she wouldn’t listen. But he still felt bad because he should have made her listen.

 

“When it happened, it was…... I just remember going to kitchen, grabbing plates and throwing them at him and her. against the wall. The floor. Yelling. Cursing.  Running to his closet. Throwing his clothes outside the apartment. There was that part of me that knew this wasn’t me, but I didn’t care. I was hurt and I wanted him to hurt ten times as worse.” She remembered how the two watched her ruin every appliance they had.

 

“Why do we want to trust the people who show they will never change?” A blonde woman asked. “Why do we fall into this cycle?”

 

“Because we want to be loved. And there is nothing wrong with that.” She assured. “but it has to be healthy. Sometimes we think we know what we want in a person, and we latch onto it when the universe is trying to take them away.” Her timer went off. Time goes by so fast.

 

“Remember when the universe takes it away. Let it. And don’t ask why. I could have saved myself because I knew my-ex was cheating on me. We have the power of choice and don’t take that for granted.” She took a deep breath as the timer kept beeping. “That does it for tonight. Remember you guys, call me if you need anything. Be safe.” She bid them farewell.

 

Marin watched them all leave as she began to fold chairs. She didn’t notice Deucalion come in, helping her with the rest. Until he lightly touched her shoulder.

 

“I guess Alan told you where I’d be? How long have you been there?” Her soft eyes were still beautiful.

 

“The whole time.”

 

“you’ve been there for an hour and fifteen minutes? Why?” She still didn’t get it. He would wait for her however long she needed. The two remembered how him and Alan had to calm her down from going back over there to finish the job.

 

“Because I have been selfish without reason. I have been asking you to help me and my son and I haven’t once helped you. and I. Marin you are my friend. My dearest friend. And I care about your well-being.”

 

“Thanks for telling me that. Now you should know that my answer hasn’t changed. I can’t help Theo.”

 

“Marin, listen to me.” He touched her arm. “I am not here for Theo. I’m here for you.”

 

“So you come to my job, why couldn’t you have waited at my apartment?” He wished she would stop over analyzing everything.

 

“Because I made you so angry and I. I didn’t think you would answer your door. That’s why I didn’t call or text.  It wasn’t my intent to hurt your feelings. I was only thinking about Theo.”

 

“And you should, he is your son.” He was an amazing father, she couldn’t blame him for that.

 

“but that’s unfair because I need to take care of you too.” His words echoed in the quiet room. Didn’t she know what he was trying to tell her? That she was important. That was never going to change.

 

“Duke. I can take care of myself. I’m not that same girl in college. You and Al worry too much.”

 

“We worry not because we think you can’t take care of yourself. We worry because…because I.I. I.” He was a coward for stopping himself.

 

“What are you trying to say?” She wanted to hear it. _Please just say it Duke._

 

“Mare, you know. We both know.”

 

“yeah, you’re right.” She indirectly addressed their feelings. “it’s why I can’t help Theo. When I talked to him the other night, I thought it was only one time. I can’t listen to him talk about Kali. I can’t stop and think about how Kali had the life I could have had with you. so much was happening. And when it was over. I had this notion that it would be us in the end, but you picked her and I understand.”

 

“That was because I didn’t want to be lonely. After your divorce, I couldn’t put my feelings on you like that. You weren’t ready.”

 

“We still deserved our chance. That night when I came to your apartment. You were everything I needed. I could never forget that. That was when I knew for sure. I will never forget that.”

 

“I don’t want you to.” He held her hand. “can we just try to do things right this time? Or has so much time passed that we can’t make up for it?”

 

Didn’t she see that they both went through the same situation? Trying to hold onto something that wasn’t there. It hurt like hell to have your heart stepped on, but it was worth it if you found someone who could appreciate you in the end.

 

“I don’t know Deucalion. I don’t know. But right now, I can’t do this.” He looked into her defeated eyes. He was nowhere near ready to give up on her. As he walked away, he promised he would be with her.

 

TWTWTWTW

 

Malia’s mouth watered at the casserole her mother was pulling out the oven. With haste, she began to set the table. For the first time in a while, everything seemed to fall in its place. Well, not everything but the people that mattered to her were on her side again. She kissed her mother on the cheek as she pulled out the Parmesan cheese from the fridge.

 

“You cooked my favorite.”

 

“Malia, everything is your favorite.” The two laughed as Corinne put the dish on the table. “So how was your day?”

 

“Eventful but not really.” She thought of Theo. And her mother could tell with her starry eyes.

 

“So I take it the blush on your cheeks means you have a boyfriend?” she winked.

 

“Mom, no. but he gets me. And I get him.”

 

With him, she didn’t feel alone. Which was ironic considering how she had her wolf pack and her mother but she used to feel like she was the only person in the room.

 

“well, then. How about you invite him over. Even tell Deucalion to come.” She offered. She remembered how Marin brightened at the mention of his name. She wondered was it there for him too? Her friend had helped her so much, that she was going to return the favor.

 

“I don’t know mom. Can you please stay out of it?” She gave her the perfect puppy dog eyes Allison taught her. but her mother only laughed, loudly.

 

“Sorry babe, that only works on everyone else but me. I’ll do it for you.” She laughed.

 

“No…I’ll do it myself since you gave me no choice.” She rubbed her temples. It wasn’t like she was going to thank her mother for being so relentless and knowing what she wanted even if she was afraid to admit it to herself.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Theo took one last look at Malia as she walked in her apartment. As much as he argued with himself to keep his distance, he wasn’t going to do it. When he was around her, he wasn’t as afraid to feel. When she held his hand he…he wanted to hold it again.

 

“Dad?” Theo walked in seeing the man sit in the dark with the TV on. It looked normal, but his worried expression told him otherwise. “Did something happen at work?”

 

“Oh no.” Deucalion hated how his son was so perceptive of him. Since the moment they got here, all he wanted was for him to focus on himself. Not worry about his old man. “Did you want a pizza?”

 

He looked through his phone trying to find the number, while Theo had this defeated look on his face. He didn’t mean to put it there.

 

“no. I want you to stop lying to me. What’s wrong dad?” Theo didn’t like seeing him this way.

 

“Nothing.” He said with authority. “go to your room.”

 

“No.” Theo said firmly to his mistake. His father’s eyes turned red. But he was his father’s son, so he didn’t back down. “Dad this is unfair. You want me to trust you, but you don’t trust me enough to tell me.”

 

“because its none of your concern.”

 

“If it deals with you then it is because you’re me dad. It’s just us. I’ve put you through enough hell and I don’t want you to keep going through it.”

 

“I do trust you, son. Its’ just that. You don’t need to worry about this. It’s nothing to do with my job. Its about my relationship with Marin.”

 

“O. sorry dad.” He touched his shoulder.

 

Marin stood outside his door. There were so many knots in her stomach, she was surprised her skin could contain them all. She raised her fist to the door, but still hesitated. Could she make this right? And if she could, could he forgive her instantly? It wasn’t that she didn’t care for him. it was that she cared for him so much, she didn’t want to put him through her bitterness. Not when he had to take care of Theo. It wouldn’t be right. Taking a deep breath, she lowered her fist and left.

 

“Me too. She’s dealt with some things. and she is so scared to just let me be there for her. She thinks I’m going to let her down again like Marcus?”

 

“who?”

 

“Her cheating, lying ass of a husband. Ex to be exact.” Theo watched his father clench his phone tighter. if he had the strength, he would break it.

 

Theo would have never thought she had endured that type of treatment like her father. It made him respect her more.

 

“I want to be there for her, but I can’t push myself in her life if she doesn’t want me in it. And it all clicked when I saw you two getting along and you could talk to her.”

 

“Yeah. She’s cool. That really sucks though dad.”

 

_Knock, Knock_

 

“It does…. But I’m not giving up.” The two looked towards the door. “Who could that be?”

 

“I’ll get it.” Theo opened the door without looking through the peephole. A hint of a smile appeared on his face at the sight of a nervous Malia. She bit her lip with his piercing eyes on her.

 

“Hey.” She finally said. Her eyes quickly glanced at his hand,wanting to hold it.

 

“Hey.” He said back. Deucalion joined him at the door.

 

“Umm. Hi, Mr. Raeken. My mom and I are inviting you guys over for dinner, but I can see that I came at a bad time so some other time.”

 

“No.” Deucalion gave a simple smile. “It’s actually the perfect time.” He grabbed his keys.

 

Corinne welcomed the father and son in her home, offering them a drink. The two pairs of eyes bucked at the sight casserole and chicken on the plates.

 

“Mrs. Hale, you are going to spoil us.” Deucalion held out the seat for her as Theo did the same for Malia.

 

“Well I wish I could take credit for this meal, but I actually have to give it to Marin. When I got here, she gave me this big recipe box. And she helped me perfect my American culinary arts.” She smiled at the obvious twitch from Deucalion.

 

Was her mother ever going to stop meddling in other people’s business? No. but she would rather it be for good than bad.

 

“So are you and Marin close?” Theo ate but he was listening very intently. Who knew his father could be so smooth?

 

“We are good friends. Why do you ask?” she already knew the answer.

 

“no reason. We are just old acquaintances.” He ate his meal.

 

It seemed as if everyone around them had their own love crisis, Stiles & Lydia. Deucalion & Marin, her mother & Peter. As she ate, she laughed as Theo nearly gasped from the hot cheese.

 

“Ha ha.” He took another bite.

 

“Here, try it with this.” She poured some Parmesan Cheese on it. His eyes widened even more.

 

“Told you.” The two hated how they couldn’t talk more openly with their parents around. But they could wait, this was good enough.

 

TWTWTW

 

This was the second door she stood in front of that wasn’t hers. But this man was the first she could always count on to have her back. The man who never questioned her actions. Who helped her clean her apartment after he threw Marcus and his future wife. Who convinced her not to throw away her college career or embarrass herself even more for them. And how did she repay him, by always taking care of him too. Their mother would be proud of them.

 

Alan opened his door to a brokenhearted Marin. He knew instantly the cause of this. He could only hug her, when she jumped in his arms.

 

“Can I sleep here tonight? I really need my big brother.” He only nodded as he let her in. and she went straight for his pantry. Once again, it was an episode of “the star-crossed lovers.”

 

“Alan, you ate all the Oreos, marshmallows, Twizzlers, and Butterfinger bites. How can I be depressed without comfort food?” He rolled his eyes at her criticism. Leave it to Marin to know insult him cleverly.

 

“Well, you could have brought your own food you know.” He pulled out a wine bottle. “Will this be enough comfort for you?” This rewarded him with a sigh of relief as they sat down on the couch. Making a joke about her disheveled pajamas would get him kicked.

 

“That will do.” She pulled down some wine glasses as she took the bottle from his hands. “I’m pretty sure you weren’t expecting me here.” She poured them an ample amount.

 

“Not really but you don’t need to have an invitation to come.” He sipped. “But just so you know Duke came to visit me earlier.” She took a big gulp, wanting to pour some more.

 

“I’m not coming here because I expect you to fix my messes. I just needed you. I mean people look up to me to say the right things. It is my job after all. They think I have it all together. We both know that’s not true.”

 

“Mare, I don’t want you to put pressure on yourself to be perfect. And I’m sorry if I did. I just want you to be self-fulfilled. I guess I overdid it with the solicitation of your services.” He gripped his glass tighter as she silently accepted his apology.

 

“No. no. It’s just that. Why can I give advice but I can’t take my own?”

 

“you know what they say, doctors make the worst patients. Teachers make the worst students. So naturally, counselors make the worst advice takers.” The two laughed.

 

“Why can’t life be easier Alan? After years of abuse, years of it being over, my heart still hurts. And I don’t know what to do. And when Deucalion came back… I miss him. He misses me. I love him. He loves me. But he deserves more than this.”

 

“Isn’t that for him to decide.” He sipped.

 

Would he be a bad brother if he said he was grateful she didn’t want him to mend things between the two? That they were two of the closest people in his life, but he had to stay out of this. They had to make it right by themselves.

 

“Well it’s not like he didn’t take choices from me.” She realized how petty she sounded. “I mean, he could have told me before choosing Kali.”

 

“Marin……” He chastised with his eyes.

 

“It’s true. I’m bitter. And yes he was thinking about my mental stability. But for once, I wanted him to be selfish. I wanted him to tell me.”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell him how you felt when he didn’t?”

 

“Because he wouldn’t have trusted me. He would have thought I had feelings for him by default. Since he was the first guy to truly care for me after Marcus. Because he was always there.” She pushed the glass away from her. “But I always loved him even during my marriage. And now I seem like a horrible person.”

 

“For loving a man who doesn’t cheat on you.” The anger stirred inside of him again.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“No. I don’t. Marcus didn’t uphold his vows to you. He is the one in the wrong. Not you. despite your feelings for Duke. You never acted on them. You respected your marriage. You did nothing wrong.” He assured her.

 

“I don’t care what anyone says.  Being hurt by Marcus is in no comparison to how Duke unintentionally hurt me.” She grabbed the bottle. “want more?”

 

“Sure.” They both shared a sad smile.

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Malia stared at her ceiling as she laid in her bed. The dinner didn’t go as well as she wanted. Because their parents didn’t give them one minute by themselves. They sat in the living room watching tv, while they were in the kitchen talking softly. And all they wanted to talk about Marin.

 

 _Damnit Mr. Raeken, if you want her so badly, just tell her how you feel and don’t take no for an answer_. Thank God, she didn’t say that because that wasn’t well thought out. _If you love her so much, then show her why she should choose you._ The only good thing she got from the dinner was his number. And she didn’t ask. She simply exchanged phones with him and put hers in it. There was no need for subtleties after what they shared. Grabbing it off her charger, she stared at his number.

 

“Why not?” She texted him.

 

 **Malia:** **Are you up? I’m so bored looking at my ceiling.**

 

Theo tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn’t get to sleep. Probably because he was berating himself for drawing another picture of Malia. but this one was different. It wasn’t just her, but him too. He grabbed his phone at the sound of the beep off his nightstand. He smirked at her text. She was so unapologetically tactless. And he liked that the most.

 

**Theo: yeah. Unfortunately.**

**Malia: Wanna take a walk with me to another secret place?**

**Theo: Cool. Give me 5.**

**Malia: Cool.**

 

Malia hopped out the bed, grabbing a hoodie and her trusted converse. She was far from a beauty queen right now, and that worried her. was she becoming one of those cliché girls who cared about her appearance? Theo was just some new guy. A gorgeous new guy who was a social outcast like her. _Get a hold of yourself girl._

 

She stood outside his door, sending a quick text. God she hoped he wasn’t going to walk out the door looking like some model.

 

“So where is this secret place?” She had this piercing natural beauty that startled him at times.

 

“You’ll see.” He closed the door silently. “You know I think this is becoming our thing.” She put her phone on silent.

 

“what?”

 

 “Me kidnapping you.” The two walked to the end of the hallway.

 

“Technically, its not kidnapping if I’m willing to go. I like hanging out with you more than I should. I think it’s because you don’t expect much from me.”

 

“you know for someone who doesn’t like to show his emotions, you do. Is it going to stay that way?” She rubbed the back of her neck at his nod. “And here we are.” He saw what resembled a mini empty closet.

 

“O my god.” She pulled him inside the baron room turning on the light. “This isn’t some horror movie.”

 

Theo didn’t know what this girl had up her sleeve. This was the sort of thing that you exactly see in some horror movie before someone gets killed. 

 

“You’ll get used to it.” She pointed to the door on the opposite wall as he followed her.

 

Was it odd that she felt his eyes on her, but she didn’t mind? It wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed his body either. Even with his hoodie on, she still admired his biceps. Opening the door, she hoped Theo would like it.

 

“This is our den.” The moon peered through the large window as the large telescope stood before it. She bit her lip at the old rocking chairs, the oddly positioned fire place and wooden tables. Theo had probably been humoring her this whole entire time. How can a bowling alley, woods and an old fashioned room compare to where he came from?

 

She frowned at his unreadable expression. But it soon disappeared when he pulled her to the telescope.

 

“Can we be here?” He looked through the telescope, admiring the bright stars.

 

“Yeah.” Then she frowned again. “I’m not my dad you know.” She attempted to walk away as he pulled her wrist. Why did he ask that question?

 

“I didn’t mean it like that honest.” He rubbed her arms.  He didn’t know where this courage came from. She bit her lip, relaxing in his touch.“ I know you aren’t like your dad. Just like I’m not my mom. It’s just so well hidden, I wouldn’t think Deaton wanted this for us.”

 

“Well he does, and I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” She placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. “This popped into my mind since you draw nature so much, you can get a better picture of the sky.” She shrugged.

 

“So what do you like to do?” He wanted to know more about her. She had to have more aspirations than always coming up with a slick comment to say.

 

“Dance. It’s what I do at my job. I miss it when I leave.” Her starry eyes made him smile. “It all started when my mom taught me how to salsa.”

 

“So is that your favorite?”

 

“Everything Ballroom. You should come to my classes, I can teach you.”

 

“Why do you assume that I don’t know? I could you know.” His words were a surprise.

 

“do you?”

 

“Yeah.” He grabbed her hand, resting the other hand on her back. She was too caught up in being so close to him. looking in his eyes. And trusting him to take the lead to wonder how this all happened. He was too.

 

“you’re not bad. So where did you learn to do this?” She let him turn her. God, she wanted to kiss him.

 

“My dad likes Dancing with the Stars and I used to watch it with him. He always says one of the ways to get to a girl’s heart is through dancing.” He blushed, hoping Malia wasn’t thinking he was trying to hit on her. Wait, was he?

 

“well he does have a good point. Maybe he can take Marin out one night. Sorry that the dinner turned into my mom playing matchmaker. But I’m glad she’s focusing on that than my sorry excuse of a father.”

 

“Yeah. I have been waiting on my father to move on from my mom. And I’m glad he has.” He stopped, holding her hand as her other hand rested on his shoulder.

 

“He deserves it, he’s a good guy. So are you.” Her fingers twitched as she lightly traced his cheek.

 

“you sound so sure.” He relaxed in her touch, licking his lips.

 

“Because I am.” His lips were so inviting. “I know bullshit and you aren’t that. My dad perfected my radar.”

 

Damnit, why did she always have to say the right thing? Even when she said it in the wrong way.

 

“Umm, I’m getting kind of dizzy.” Her faint tone and flushed cheeks were too beautiful to ignore. But sadly she started to pull away, and he had to let her go.

 

“Yeah, me too.” He stuttered.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
